


Следующий четверг

by Zero_Shiki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Shiki/pseuds/Zero_Shiki
Summary: Благодаря тому, что лучший друг Стайлза Стилински – оборотень, Стайлз получает группу поддержки в лице Лидии Мартин и Дэнни Макиалани за горячим шоколадом каждый четверг, а также на редкость неудавшийся каминг-аут.





	Следующий четверг

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Next Thursday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538781) by [wldnst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wldnst/pseuds/wldnst).

Хорошо, итак, простая часть вопроса: Джексон теперь оборотень. Это на самом деле не так уж просто и вообще-то довольно паршиво, особенно когда это пытаются объяснить Дерек и Питер (_Питер_, и это совершенно новый уровень паршивости). Потому что у Дерека плохо со словами, а Питер очевидно восстал из мёртвых с новым источником вдохновения для насмешек, и Стайлзу он вроде как _нравится_, что делает всю историю, где Питер был настоящим психопатом, несколько озадачивающей. Но всё это мало касается настоящего предмета разговора, который заключается в следующем: Джексон оборотень. И всё, что Стайлз пытался сказать Лидии той ночью о человеческой смерти, которая касается не только погибшего, о последствиях и прочем, обо всех других людях – это также сюда относится. То, что Джексон оборотень, касается не только Джексона. Стайлзу это тем более понятно, учитывая всё, что произошло, когда _Скотт_ стал оборотнем. Скотт определённо не был единственным, чья жизнь сверхъестественным образом преобразилась, пусть даже Стайлзу не досталось полного комплекта с клыками и горящими глазами.

Это не расстраивает его, ничего подобного; Стайлз счастлив и так, по умолчанию. Но стоит отметить: Стайлз чувствовал себя тем подростком, чьи родители уехали развлекаться в Вегас, оставив его под домашним арестом. Только с угрозами его жизни вместо домашнего ареста, и без кого-либо, укатившего в Вегас. Как-то так. В жизни Стайлза могло бы быть и больше приятного.

Так что, принимая во внимание всё случившееся за последние месяцы, Стайлз на самом деле не должен удивляться, увидев сидящую на его крыльце Лидию Мартин, когда однажды в четверг он приходит домой от Скотта.

«Стайлз, - произносит она, и Стайлз обнаруживает, что непроизвольно потирает затылок, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. - Я думаю, мы должны вместе выпить кофе».

Каким-то образом обстоятельства складываются так, что они оба оказываются сначала в его машине, а потом в какой-то кофейне, на которой настояла Лидия, и Стайлз даже не уверен в том, что понимает, как это произошло, но в руках у них обоих дымится по чашке горячего шоколада, и Лидия говорит: «Мы должны установить основные правила».

«Основные правила», - повторяет Стайлз, и Лидия ободряюще ему улыбается, как будто он особенно медлительная черепаха.

«Первое, - она поднимает палец,- я не буду твоей девушкой. Даже если мы станем лучшими друзьями. Просто: нет».

«Ты знаешь, как мягко отшить парня», - отвечает Стайлз, и это ложь.

«Что подводит нас ко второму. Я не напьюсь и не буду с тобой целоваться. Или позволять дотронуться до своей груди. И третье: я не буду общаться с тобой в школе, если только мне не понадобится что-то передать через тебя Эллисон».

«То есть всё как обычно».

«В точности как обычно, - кивает Лидия, изящно облизывая взбитые сливки с верхней губы, - никаких изменений».

«Что мы тут делаем?» - спрашивает Стайлз, потому что пока ещё ему это не ясно. Он и не ожидал, что это окажется свиданием, хотя иногда он представлял Лидию, плачущую в его объятиях из-за того, что Джексон придурок – но, в общем, сейчас она не плачет. Хотя Джексон до сих пор придурок и всегда им будет.

«Я хочу поговорить о Джексоне, - говорит Лидия. - И оборотнях».

«И ты не могла спросить Эллисон, потому что..?» - уточняет Стайлз, потому что несмотря на то, как сильно ему хочется насладиться тем фактом, что_ Лидия Мартин разговаривает с ним_, ему также хотелось бы понять в чём смысл восьми долларов, только что потраченных им на два горячих шоколада.

«Ты не пробовал в последнее время разговаривать с Эллисон о Скотте? - спрашивает Лидия и качает головой, - нет, спасибо».

Стайлз не пробовал в последнее время говорить с Эллисон о Скотте, но он может представить себе её реакцию на данном этапе их отношений.

«Хорошо, - говорит он. - Но я ничего не знаю о том, что касается секса».

Лидия заламывает идеальной формы бровь.

«Что я должен тебе рассказать? Они могут распознавать запахи. На тебе. Это жутковато. И они могут слышать стук твоего сердца, что тоже жутковато. И ещё они обладают супер-силой, супер-развитыми чувствами и супер-скоростью. И ещё есть Дерек, он жуткий и заноза в заднице. Думаю, это практически всё».

«Стайлз, - Лидия поджимает губы, и это уже само по себе плохой знак, - Питер, он… Я многое знаю, но _не_ знаю не меньше.»

Стайлз смотрит на неё, и Лидия вздыхает.

«Я хочу знать всё», - говорит она. И Стайлз всё рассказывает, потому что теперь уже нет никаких причин скрывать от неё что-либо. Лидия слушает и задаёт осторожные, уместные вопросы, и продолжает оставаться совершенством. Стайлз понимает, что она делает это для Джексона, который, возможно, не заслуживает этого, но, возможно, заслуживает,_ самую малость,_ потому что быть канимой – ну, сказать, что это вряд ли может быть весело, было бы преуменьшением.

К тому времени, когда Стайлз заканчивает, они оба допивают свой горячий шоколад и бармен уже начинает бросать на них сальные взгляды.

«Думаю, нам пора уходить», - замечает Стайлз.

«Игнорируй его», - отмахивается Лидия.

«Мне на самом деле больше нечего тебе рассказать».

И это на самом деле немного смущает Стайлза, как будто теперь, завладев полным и безраздельным вниманием Лидии, ему нужно этим воспользоваться, но он не вполне уверен, что ей сказать. Между ними есть связь. Но она основана не на _разговорах_.

Стайлзу кажется, что в этой логике есть изъян.

«Думаю, в следующий раз мы должны пригласить Дэнни», - воодушевлённо заявляет Лидия.

«Он хотя бы знает? Хоть что-нибудь?». Дэнни до сих пор время от времени бросает на Скотта и Стайлза странные взгляды, но ведь все это делают. Стайлз на самом деле нечасто видит его в последнее время, но в этом году Дэнни в джазовой группе, так что скорее всего он практикуется в игре на гитаре или чём-то вроде этого. На бас-гитаре. Стайлз почти уверен, что Дэнни играет на басу.

«Он должен узнать», - говорит Лидия, и Стайлз на самом деле склонен с ней согласиться.

«Разве не Джексон должен быть тем, кто ему расскажет?»

«Ну, если этого не сделает Джексон, это сделаю я, - отвечает Лидия, как будто это решённый вопрос. - Пойдём, отвезёшь меня домой».

Стайлз подчиняется. По дороге он переключает радиостанции, пока Лидия не отталкивает его руку, чтобы включить какую-то волну с популярной музыкой.

«Мне нравится дослушивать песни до конца», - говорит она, когда Стайлз тянется переключить песню.

«А мне нравится слушать песни, которые не заставляют мои уши _кровоточить_», - еле слышно бормочет Стайлз.

«Ох, не будь снобом, Стайлз, - у неё, должно быть, волчий слух. Или просто очень чуткие уши. Они у неё красивой формы. - Что ты слушаешь, "Vampire Weekend"?»

«Твои слова меня оскорбляют. Это твоё мнение, серьёзно? Даже не беря во внимание название, "Vampire Weekend" появились годы назад. Уверен, что сейчас в моде какая-то другая группа».

«Какая-то другая группа», - ровно повторяет Лидия, и Стайлз останавливает машину перед её домом, испытывая облегчение от того, что не успел завести странный монолог, к примеру, о «Mumford and Sons», и «Avett Brothers», и новой волне фолк-рока. Ему даже не нравятся эти группы, просто какое-то время он слушал станцию с подобной музыкой.

«Увидимся в следующий четверг!» - говорит Лидия, выпорхнув из джипа. Потом она машет ему рукой. Такой небрежный взмах, как будто для них всё это в порядке вещей. Видимо, Лидия собирается сделать эту ситуацию нормальной одной силой воли. Если кто-то на это и способен, то только она, решает Стайлз – в конце концов, она добилась своей популярности тоже благодаря одной силе воли.

На следующей неделе стая альф похищает Эллисон, Скотт спасает её, она продолжает с ним не разговаривать, потому что она могла бы спастись и сама, и всё это в основном довольно глупо, особенно в том, что касается отношений всех со всеми. Стайлзу хотелось бы, чтобы Эллисон снова вернулась к Скотту, потому что он устал от его появлений в доме Стайлза, куда Скотт приходит хандрить и смотреть фильмы о Трансформерах. Честно говоря, Стайлз не ожидал, что будет хотеть примирения Скотта с Эллисон _так сильно_, но Скотт чередует смертельные миссии с просмотром фильмов Майкла Бэя… И, конечно, бывало и хуже, но бывало и намного лучше.

В записке от Лидии, которую Стайлз находит в четверг в своём шкафчике, сообщается, что он должен быть в той же кофейне на окраине города к семи часам, или произойдёт нечто неопределённое, но ужасное. Он приезжает позже, потому что Скотт – ну, из-за Скотта – и когда он появляется, Дэнни и Лидия уже сидят со своими напитками, заняв полукруг из фиолетовых кресел перед искусственным камином кофейни.

«Привет, - говорит Стайлз, падая на одно из кресел с горячим шоколадом в руках. - Простите, я опоздал. ЧП со Скоттом, но теперь с ним Айзек, так что всё в порядке».

«Стайлз, - Дэнни смотрит на Лидию, - Стилински твой третий приглашённый? Вы двое тайно встречаетесь? Потому что Джексон–»

«Что? - подскакивает Стайлз, - Никаких свиданий. Это одно из основных правил».

«Хорошо, он их знает, - говорит Лидия. - Да, Стайлз наш третий приглашённый, Дэнни».

«Встречаемся – как ты вообще даже–» - Стайлз, как ему кажется, хорошо имитирует естественную реакцию на нелепое предположение.

«Потому что ты влюблён в Лидию уже вечность», - Дэнни вскидывает бровь, призывая Стайлза возразить. Чего на самом деле Стайлз не может сделать.

«Не знал, что это общеизвестный факт», - говорит Стайлз.

«Это так».

«Думаю, теперь мне должно быть стыдно, - замечает Стайлз, - но, знаете… Итак, Дэнни, кто рассказал тебе о наших пушистых друзьях?»

«Джексон, - отвечает за него Лидия, - но это я его заставила».

«Дерек знает? - спрашивает Стайлз. - Дерек это Мигель».

«Мигель», - повторяет Дэнни.

«Мой кузен, - объясняет Стайлз, - на самом деле, выходит, не кузен.»

«Да, я догадался. Не слишком много семейного сходства».

«Мы могли бы быть родственниками!» - протестует Стайлз, и Дэнни просто упирается в него этим критическим взглядом, который, похоже, указывает на полное отсутствие в Стайлзе чего-либо от Хейлов. Возможно, потому что у Стайлза на самом деле есть волосы на груди, в то время как у Дерека они странным образом отсутствуют, и это должно означать какое-то причудливое генетическое отклонение, учитывая количество растительности на лице Дерека.

«Дереку не нужно знать, - говорит Лидия, - Джексон не в его стае».

«Джексон не, - начинает Стайлз, - конечно, он не в его стае. Странно, что Дерек до сих пор не начал рассылать цветы и шоколад всем неприкаянным оборотням Бикон-Хиллз.» Стайлз потирает виски: «Надвигается катастрофа, если уже не началась».

«Какая катастрофа?» - спрашивает Дэнни, глядя на Стайлза с любопытством.

«У нас приблизительно четыре стаи оборотней на маленький городишко, - объясняет Стайлз. - Однажды утром я проснусь и обнаружу, что городскую библиотеку и продуктовый магазин сравняли с землёй».

«А мы соберём обломки», - говорит Лидия с жестокой и ослепительной улыбкой.

Дэнни рассматривает их: «Мне кажется, я что-то пропустил».

«Да, скорее всего», - соглашается Стайлз.

Так что они ему рассказывают.

Это странно, потому что Стайлз не нравится Дэнни. Это на самом деле не беспокоит Стайлза – к нему надо привыкнуть, как к хорошему вину или старому сыру (хотя старый сыр, по мнению Стайлза, на вкус как ноги). Многим людям не нравится Стайлз, но Дэнни всегда хорошо его переносил, потому что хорошее отношение это основная черта Дэнни. Дэнни, в отличие от Стайлза, нравится каждому. Они противоположности в этом плане.

Но потому странно, когда Дэнни слушает его, как будто Стайлз говорит что-то заслуживающее внимания. В большинстве ситуаций это Дэнни является тем, кто более – просто _более_. Стайлз никогда не позволял никому принижать себя без собственного разрешения, но у него нет никаких иллюзий относительно социальной иерархии, и в его школе в особенности. И вот он здесь, пьёт кофе с Лидией Мартин и Дэнни Макиалани, и это нереально. Не на одном уровне с картинами Дали, даже не на одном уровне с тем фактом, что Скотт – оборотень, просто на обычном уровне старшей школы. Как «Клуб Завтрак» или что-то вроде того, только вместо всех стереотипов это популярный школьник, популярная школьница и Стайлз.

В какой-то момент Лидия берёт чашку Дэнни, делает глоток, и хмурится.

«Дэнни, - говорит она, - что это?»

«Кофе без кофеина, - Дэнни приподнимает бровь, - Что? Я ненавижу шоколад. Лидс, ты это знаешь».

«Ты действительно только что назвал её Лидс? - подскакивает Стайлз.- Это такое секретное знание, распространяющееся на тех, кто популярнее меня? Теперь я тоже могу называть тебя Лидс?»

«Основное правило, - произносит Лидия, постукивая по столу и хмурясь на Дэнни, - _никто_ не зовёт меня Лидс».

«Основное правило, - противопоставляет Дэнни, - я не ем шоколад».

«По крайней мере, в следующий раз возьми что-нибудь _с калориями_. Ты даже ничего в него не положил. Мы ехали сюда тридцать минут не для того, чтобы ты смог выпить чёрный кофе. Чёрный кофе _без кофеина_. В следующий раз возьми датское печенье».

«В следующий раз», - повторяет Стайлз.

«Встречаемся также, - говорит Лидия. - Я напишу тебе, если что-нибудь изменится».

«Что это вообще?»

«На следующей неделе мы решим, что делать с Эллисон, - заявляет Лидия. - Если она снова начнёт разговаривать со Скоттом, возможно, мы сможем пригласить и её. А до тех пор–»

«До тех пор _что?_» - спрашивает Стайлз.

«До тех пор я просто буду навещать её у неё дома, и мы будем красить друг другу ногти и говорить о том, как на самом деле странно выглядит Скотт МакКолл, - Лидия пожимает плечами, - пойдём, Дэнни, отвезёшь меня домой».

«Он _не выглядит_ странно, - возражает Стайлз, - Дэнни, поддержи меня».

«Только то, что я гей, - говорит Дэнни, поднимая руки, - не означает, что МакКолл в моём вкусе».

«Мне кажется, ты говоришь так о многих людях, - замечает Стайлз. - Но, брось, Скотт неплохо выглядит. Я бы подкатил к нему, если бы это не казалось инцестом».

«Ты имеешь в виду, что подкатил бы к нему, если бы ты не был натуралом», - поправляет его Дэнни, и это странно.

«Мм, нет, - отвечает Стайлз, - я вполне уверен, что тот факт, что Скотт мне как брат, важнее моей сексуальной ориентации, которая – не то чтобы я на сто процентов натурал. Как бы там ни было, - Стайлз машет рукой, до скорого, аллигаторы».

Лидия кривится, видимо, в ответ на «аллигаторов», и садится на пассажирское место машины Дэнни. Дэнни ещё какое-то время просто стоит и смотрит на Стайлза, и Стайлз ещё раз машет рукой подчёркнуто ему, приподнимая брови, потому что Дэнни ведёт себя странно, а в стандарты странного поведения Стайлза теперь входят оборотни.

Дэнни садится в машину.

В следующий четверг Дэнни берёт датское печенье, и оно остывает на белой тарелке с чёрной каёмкой на столе, пока Лидия со Стайлзом обсуждают, к какой стае должен присоединиться Джексон, и Дэнни смотрит на них, как будто не вполне уверен зачем он здесь находится.

«Не то чтобы у Джексона был выбор, не правда ли? - спрашивает Стайлз. - Дерек его альфа».

«Я не доверяю Питеру Хейлу», - Лидия произносит это с таким напряжением, что Стайлз бросает взгляд на Дэнни, чтобы удостовериться, что они слышали одно и то же. Брови Дэнни высоко приподнимаются, и Стайлз понимает, что ему не показалось.

«Я тоже, он жуткий», - отвечает Стайлз, но Лидия по-прежнему выглядит так, словно кусает свою щёку изнутри.

«Он хотел меня укусить, знаешь», - говорит Стайлз, не то чтобы конкретно Лидии или Дэнни, а скорее печенью на белой тарелке.

«Он не тот, кого бы я хотела видеть рядом», - говорит Лидия, и взгляд Дэнни перемещается между ней и Стайлзом.

«Что произошло?» - спрашивает он. Он смотрит мягко и немного грустно, и Стайлз вспоминает, что у Дэнни есть младшие сёстры, и они с Лидией и Джексоном очень близкие друзья. И собственное присутствие начинает казаться ему вторжением, словно он не должен находиться здесь, словно эта ситуация сильнее отличается от других, не только на социальном уровне.

«Я. Мм, - говорит он, - я могу отойти. В туалет».

«Нет», - внезапно останавливает его Лидия.

Лидия рассказывает им.

Это на самом деле хуже, чем Питер Хейл, угрожающий превратить тебя в оборотня, и это хуже того, что произошло на поле для лакросса после зимнего бала, потому что вещи, которые Лидия помнит, хуже тех, которые она забыла. В конце рассказа Стайлз не знает, что сказать. Дэнни обнимает Лидию за плечи, ничего не говоря, и это значит, что Стайлзу _необходимо_ сказать что-то, потому что если он просто обнимет Лидию, это будет выглядеть странно.

«Значит, Джексону лучше не присоединяться к стае Дерека, - в итоге говорит он. - Пока, может быть, Питер не умрёт снова, на этот раз наверняка».

Дэнни и Лидия просто смотрят на него.

«Вот, - продолжает Стайлз, придвигая тарелку к Лидии через стол, - съешь печенье Дэнни».

Дэнни выглядит несколько оскорблённым.

«Да ладно, ты явно его не ешь», - отмахивается Стайлз.

И потом становится проще, возможно просто потому что всё обретает немного больше смысла. Стайлз не осознавал, как основательно Лидия и Джексон втянуты во все эти сверхъестественные разборки, потому что, хотя самого Стайлза немного потрепало, он всё же никогда не лишался возможности контролировать себя, его действия никогда не принадлежали кому-то другому, и он контролирует свою голову – ну, он не может контролировать её полностью, но этого точно не делает никто кроме него.

Но теперь стало ясно, почему Лидии хочется иметь Стайлза в своём окружении, ведь он тоже человек, и хотя Стайлз может многого не знать, Лидия с Джексоном не знают и самой малости, и присутствие здесь Дэнни также имеет основания, чтобы то, что случилось с Лидией, не смогло произойти с ним.

Так что они разговаривают об оборотнях, но также о школе и лакроссе и своих родителях, и это одновременно странно и нет.

В один из четвергов в кофейне появляется Дерек, в один шаг преодолевая расстояние от порога до их столика (и на каком-то этапе у них появился свой постоянный столик).

«Я знаю, что вы делаете», - рычит он, и Стайлзу кажется, что Дерек осуждает даже взбитые сливки на его горячем шоколаде. В них крашеный сахар.

«Всего лишь наслаждаемся горячим шоколадом с друзьями? - говорит Стайлз. - И, - Стайлз осматривает их столик, - супом, в случае Дэнни».

Дэнни всё ещё не нашёл своего блюда в кофейне. Он систематически продвигается через всё их меню, и Стайлз бы начал беспокоиться о возможных недостатках еды, если бы не тот факт, что он видел ланчи Дэнни в школе, и подозревает, что Дэнни возможно просто самый привередливый в еде человек в мире.

Дерек уносится прочь.

«Не могу поверить, что он проехал двадцать минут ради этого», - замечает Лидия.

«Он пугающе привлекателен», - говорит Дэнни, задумчиво глядя ему вслед.

«Меня беспокоит твой вкус в парнях, - говорит Стайлз. - Серьёзно, чувак. Скотт –»

«Пожалуйста, прекрати сводить меня со своим другом-натуралом, - поднимает руку Дэнни, - пожалуйста. Хватит».

«Я не, - начинает было Стайлз, но останавливается, - ладно, кажется, именно это я и делал. Прости. Я остановлюсь. Хотя мне хотелось бы, чтобы Скотт встречался с кем-нибудь и перестал хандрить из-за Эллисон. Серьёзно, мы смотрели «Трансформеров» так много раз, странно, что диск до сих пор не испортился. И это только третий фильм. А третий фильм _ужасен_».

«Мы знаем, Стилински», - говорит Дэнни.

«Эллисон на повестке дня, - кивает Лидия. - Я работаю над этим. Но –»

«Да, - говорит Стайлз, - оборотни вроде как бьют числом. Но, по крайней мере, Скотт не в стае Дерека».

«Всё равно он оборотень», - мягко замечает Лидия, и Стайлзу нечего на это ответить.

Телефон Лидии звонит, что-то выясняется через сообщения, и приблизительно через двадцать минут Джексон появляется, чтобы забрать её.

«Стайлз», - кивает он Стайлзу, прежде чем хлопнуть Дэнни по спине, и выводит Лидию из кофейни.

«Они – уходят на свидание? - неуверенно спрашивает Стайлз Дэнни. Тот только пожимает плечами. - Ты не доел свой суп».

«Ага, суп не из лучших», - говорит Дэнни, глядя в тарелку так, словно суп мог бы его съесть.

«Хочешь, что бы я?» - спрашивает Стайлз, и Дэнни подталкивает тарелку к нему через стол, прежде чем Стайлз успевает закончить вопрос. Без Лидии Стайлз не знает о чём говорить с Дэнни. Если бы сейчас был сезон лакросса, возможно, они бы поговорили о тренере Финстоке, но сейчас не сезон.

«Хороший суп», - говорит Стайлз.

Они сидят в тишине. Стайлз ест.

«Тогда на парковке, - вдруг говорит Дэнни, - ты сказал, что не стопроцентный натурал».

«Э», - откликается Стайлз. Тогда он так сказал, потому что это правда, но он также сказал это, потому что они были на парковке, и разговоры на парковке не то чтобы настоящие разговоры.

«Значит, ты би или вроде того?» - спрашивает Дэнни. Он так свободно говорит об этом, и Стайлз знает, что для Дэнни это нормальная тема, но какое-то время казалось, что он был единственным открытым геем в школе, и, хотя теперь это уже не так, Стайлз на самом деле никогда не видел, чтобы Дэнни общался с остальными. Не то чтобы – Дэнни на самом деле не общается и со Стайлзом, разве что сейчас. Кроме того, он вроде бы говорит непринуждённо, но при этом не поддерживает зрительного контакта. Стайлз кладёт ложку обратно в суп.

«Да, наверное, - отвечает он. - Теоретически. Поэтому – думаю, поэтому я не говорил об этом всем».

«Теоретически», - повторяет Дэнни.

«Я имею в виду, - Стайлз смотрит в остывающий суп, помешивая его ложкой, - я был влюблён в Лидию так долго. И я знаю, что меня _привлекает_ многое помимо, понимаешь. Так что определённо не стопроцентный натурал. Но я ничего не _делал_».

«То есть ты также только теоретически натурал», - замечает Дэнни. Что справедливо, но жестоко.

«Да, но я был влюблён в Лидию около миллиона лет. Что, кажется, немного отличается от мастурбации на видео с порно-сайта, где два парня делают это».

Дэнни как будто собирается что-то сказать, но потом только качает головой и говорит: «Ладно».

«Думаю, в итоге я откроюсь в школе, мне просто хотелось бы, чтобы порно не было моим единственным доказательством, - добавляет Стайлз. - Хотя бы потому что папа точно захочет поговорить об этом, а мы стараемся притворяться, будто у нас до сих пор стоит защита для детей на компьютере, хотя я обошёл её, когда мне было около восьми лет».

«Да, я тоже. Хотя не думаю, что я начал смотреть порно, когда мне было восемь», - Дэнни произносит это с шуточной интонацией, так что Стайлз просто рад, что этот разговор прошёл хорошо. Не то чтобы он на самом деле думал, что Дэнни может отнестись к этому плохо, но Дэнни первый человек помимо Скотта, с которым он обсуждает эту тему, и этот разговор мог пройти по-другому, вот и всё.

«Ты будешь доедать этот суп?» - спрашивает Дэнни.

«Он остыл, - отвечает Стайлз. - Можно забрать его домой и посмотреть, сумею ли я заставить папу съесть его, это вроде бы здоровая пища».

«Ты ведь понимаешь, что если твой отец съест его, то он станет третьим человеком, который доедает эту тарелку супа?» - спрашивает Дэнни, и Стайлз оглядывает суп, как будто его потенциальная бактерицидность может стать видимой при ближайшем осмотре, словно микробы просто поднимутся из тарелки.

«То есть ты говоришь, что это плохая идея?» - спрашивает он.

«Немного странная», - Дэнни пожимает плечами.

Стайлз смотрит на него, потом берёт ложку и доедает суп.

«Не то чтобы этот суп был _плохим_», - замечает Стайлз.

«Верно», - соглашается Дэнни.

«Он просто не особенно хорош, - продолжает Стайлз. - Как далеко ты продвинулся по меню?»

«Примерно на треть. Я начинаю думать, что это просто не слишком хорошее место».

«У них хороший горячий шоколад. Серьёзно, я не могу поверить, что ты не любишь шоколад. Это как не любить чрезвычайно приятные вещи, это как – это как не любить _тебя_».

«Ты только что сравнил меня с шоколадом? - уточняет Дэнни, наморщив лоб. - Который я не люблю?»

«Извини, - пожимает плечами Стайлз, - я вроде как обобщал всё универсально приятное, и ты приятный. Все тебя любят. Как шоколад. Кроме _тебя_, ты не любишь шоколад, так что – я только что нащупал какие-то проблемы с самооценкой?»

«Нет», - ровно отвечает Дэнни. Стайлз чувствует, что шутит уже возможно на грани фола, и вряд ли из Дэнни удастся извлечь что-нибудь ещё по этому вопросу.

«Нужно уволить Моррелл и нанять вместо неё меня. Я бы раскопал твои скрытые проблемы с самооценкой и помог бы переадресовать твою антипатию к вкусным вещам одним махом».

«Я так не думаю», - говорит Дэнни, и Стайлз пожимает плечами.

«Стоило бы попробовать. Кстати о Моррелл – ты ходил к ней поговорить о Мэтте? Потому что _я_ разговаривал с ней, а мне даже не нравился этот парень».

«В то время как я был им увлечён, - добавляет Дэнни, криво усмехаясь. - Мой плохой вкус опять сыграл со мной дурную шутку».

«Ага, именно, - Стайлз теперь по большей части уже просто поддерживает развязавшийся разговор. - Определённо плохой вкус. И, серьёзно, ты мог бы найти кого-нибудь намного лучше».

«Ты в этом уверен, Стилински?» - Дэнни наклоняет голову.

«Нет? - неуверенно отзывается Стайлз. - Но, брось, ты способен найти кого-то лучше Мэтта. Парень был сталкером. И сумасшедшим. И даже не таким уж привлекательным».

«Ох, он был горяч», - не соглашается Дэнни.

«Возможно, по сравнению со мной. Но не в сравнении с тобой. Хотя я не спорю о сравнительной привлекательности мёртвого парня».

«Я тоже», - кивает Дэнни, но его согласие звучит слишком задумчиво, как если бы ему понравилась идея некрофилии, или его мысли остановились на чём-нибудь ещё. Стайлз не совсем уверен в этом, но неважно оборотни или некрофилы – он понял, что теперь может принять всё, что угодно.

Вскоре они уходят. И только около трёх утра до Стайлза доходит, что они могли флиртовать, когда говорили о том, что Стайлз считает, что Дэнни мог бы найти кого-нибудь лучше, и – Стайлз не уверен, что с этим делать, так что он решает, что это наверняка было случайностью и возвращается ко сну.

Но дело в том, что Стайлз не может так просто выбросить возможный флирт из головы. Потому что Дэнни _точно_ мог бы найти кого-то лучше Стайлза, но у Стайлза определённо не такие хорошие перспективы. И Стайлз знает, что Дэнни обычно встречается с парнями постарше. Он всегда считал, что Дэнни предпочитает старших парней, но Дэнни также нравился Мэтт. И в этом есть смысл, ведь Дэнни чаще всего знакомится с парнями в клубе, и большинство парней, которые туда ходят, уже не учатся в школе, и значит, все они старше, и на самом деле у Дэнни просто не такой большой выбор. Не в Бикон-Хиллз. Стайлз может представить, какое множество вариантов будет у Дэнни в колледже, потому что он привлекательный, умный, добрый и играет на бас-гитаре, и Стайлз не уверен в том, чего ещё хочет большинство людей, но здесь и сейчас у Дэнни на самом деле выбор небольшой.

Так что Стайлз решает, что если они _действительно_ флиртовали, то Дэнни делал это просто из-за отсутствия других вариантов, потому что Дэнни не кажется особенно заинтересованным – он до сих пор разговаривает со Стайлзом так, словно не уверен, как это вышло. Потому что Дэнни понимает, что из-за попытки флирта Стайлз не бросится на него с кулаками. Да и никто не мог бы ожидать такой реакции от Стайлза, особенно учитывая, сколько раз Стайлз спрашивал Дэнни, привлекателен ли он для геев. А пока Стайлз может быть для Дэнни чем-то вроде практики во флирте для того времени, когда Дэнни попадёт в колледж или ещё куда-то, где он сможет заигрывать с людьми не только в местном клубе.

Это объяснение немного неубедительно, но его достаточно для того, чтобы Стайлз пока убрал этот вопрос из списка первоочерёдных, особенно когда на этой неделе стая альф пытается похитить Эллисон _снова_. Очевидно, с этой стаей альф что-то не так. Скотт тратит массу времени, спрашивая Стайлза, можно ли Скотту спасти её на этот раз, и Стайлз даже не представляет, как можно на это ответить. Он так и говорит Скотту, тот стонет, прячет лицо в ладонях и говорит о том, как сильно её любит. Стайлз осторожно похлопывает его по плечу.

В итоге они всё-таки спасают Эллисон. Они берут с собой Лидию, чтобы, если Эллисон будет раздражена, Лидия могла бы, к примеру, притвориться, что это она спасла Эллисон или что-то вроде того. Это срабатывает, потому что в итоге Лидия всё равно делает большую часть работы.

С помощью самодельной бомбы.

«Почему меня не позвали делать бомбу?» - спрашивает Дэнни, когда они рассказывают ему об этом в следующий четверг.

«Ну, - говорит Стайлз, - помнишь, я просил тебя о помощи с компьютером, когда мне пришлось подкупать тебя голой грудью Дерека?»

«Но тогда я не знал, что происходит, - говорит Дэнни. - Я хочу помогать».

«Ты умеешь делать бомбы?»

«Нет, - Дэнни откусывает кусочек своего жареного сыра, - но я мог бы научиться. И я ещё многое умею».

«Многое умеешь», - медленно повторяет Стайлз. Возможно, его щёки розовеют сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы.

«Компьютер, Стилински, - говорит Дэнни, приподнимая брови. - Кажется, твои мысли приняли неправильный оборот, а ведь я считал тебя невинным».

«Я подросток, Дэнни, не думаю, что мы невинны на любой планете. Включая Вулкан».

Лидия смотрит на них и качает головой.

«Ладно, это мило, - говорит она, - но так как Стайлз сослался на Стар Трек, думаю, естественным будет заметить, что нам нужно сменить тему. Эллисон, похоже, оттаивает к Скотту».

«Из-за самодельной бомбы, правда? - подаётся вперёд Стайлз, решив проигнорировать, что бы Лидия ни назвала «милым». - Потому что это было_ потрясно_».

«Её сделала я, - фыркает Лидия. - Так что, если бы дело было в ней, Эллисон должна была бы начать встречаться со мной».

«Ладно, - говорит Стайлз, - тогда пригласи её на встречу выпускников. На самом деле, может, Скотт должен пригласить её туда? Она пойдёт с ним, как ты думаешь?»

«Встреча выпускников, - Лидия произносит это так, как будто только что поняла, что вечер встречи выпускников уже близко, несмотря на объявления, развешанные по всем школьным шкафчикам ещё на прошлой неделе. - Я должна начать готовить свою кампанию для жюри вечера встречи выпускников».

«Я вполне уверен, что таких кампаний не бывает», - замечает Стайлз, и Лидия просто смотрит на него.

«Это то, что ты думаешь, - говорит она. - Кампании для жюри вечера встречи выпускников очень деликатны. Они похожи на внутрипартийные выборы в жюри выпускного вечера».

«Ладно, - кивает Стайлз, просто чтобы согласиться. - Я уверен, что так и есть. Ты когда-нибудь думала о том, чтобы заняться политикой?»

«Конечно, она думала», - отвечает Дэнни.

«Но я предпочитаю математику, - говорит Лидия, - и я решила, что возьму математический мир в один приступ».

«И при помощи блеска для губ», - добавляет Дэнни так, словно они повторяют этот разговор. Лидия улыбается ему.

«Как тебе жареный сыр?» - спрашивает Стайлз Дэнни.

«Лучше, чем суп, - Дэнни протягивает ломтик сыра через стол. - Хочешь попробовать?»

Лидия наблюдает за ними.

Стайлз наклоняется откусить кусочек, а потом откидывается на стуле, вытирая остатки сыра с губ.

«Трудно испортить сыр, - соглашается он. - Хочешь моего горячего шоколада?»

«Всё ещё не люблю шоколад», - качает головой Дэнни, и одновременно Лидия говорит: «Основное правило».

«Я стараюсь помочь Дэнни решить его проблемы с самооценкой», - объясняет Стайлз Лидии.

«У Дэнни есть связанные с шоколадом проблемы с самооценкой? - спрашивает Лидия. - Знаете, я даже не хочу знать».

«Наверное, нет», - соглашается Дэнни и улыбается Стайлзу, на его щеках появляются ямочки, и Стайлз засчитывает это как победу. Большинство улыбок, которые Стайлз получал от Дэнни в прошлом, были со сжатыми губами, разнообразные варианты, означающие «просто уйди», а это милая улыбка. Приятная перемена. И никакого флирта.

В три часа утра Стайлз решает, что это могло быть флиртом и немедленно зарывается лицом в подушку. Дэнни не станет следующей Лидией Мартин. Стайлз отказывается это допускать. Это не было хорошо с Лидией и не будет хорошо с Дэнни, потому что они теперь почти друзья, и это значит, что Дэнни откажет ему мягко, а это ещё хуже. И вообще, Дэнни флиртует со Стайлзом, просто потому что кроме Стайлза пока никого больше нет.

А потом машина Дэнни ломается. Кажется, что-то с каталитическим конвертером.

А Стайлз считал, что Тойота должны быть надёжными. Слава Богу, что у него Джип.

В этом году у Дэнни со Стайлзом совместные тренировки в спортзале. Стайлз пытается избегать его в раздевалке, потому что, хотя обычно Стайлз совершенно нормально относится к переодеванию, этот процесс становится странным, когда ты на самом деле _хочешь_ увидеть чью-то грудь, а также потрогать её и возможно лизнуть. Если Стайлз начнёт глазеть на Дэнни в раздевалке так, словно его мозги сейчас вытекут через уши, как в тот раз, когда он однажды увидел грудь Лидии (отчего ему до сих пор немного не по себе), начнутся разговоры. А у Стайлза с Дэнни всё идёт хорошо, пока Дэнни терпит Стайлза, а Стайлз не пытается его лизнуть, и Стайлз не хочет это портить.

Так что Стайлз переодевается в своём углу, глядя на свой шкафчик и не разговаривая с Дэнни, но потом Дэнни подходит к нему.

Стайлз на половину раздет. Он начинает натягивать свою рубашку через голову.

«Мм», - начинает Дэнни, пока Стайлз пытается найти выход из рубашки, притворяясь, будто это не имеет отношения к какому-нибудь нелепому механизму самозащиты.

«Извини!» - бормочет Стайлз, оттягивая рубашку подальше от своей головы и запутываясь ещё больше, пока кто-то не тянет её за край и – ох. Дэнни стоит очень близко. И на нём нет рубашки.

Дэнни, видимо, об этом не знает, потому что он сразу переходит к разговору.

«Эй, меня сегодня нужно будет подвезти. Моя машина в ремонте».

«Я думал, Тойота должны быть надёжными, - говорит Стайлз. - Что насчёт Лидии?»

«Лидия едет с Джексоном, но», - Дэнни замолкает, и Стайлз кивает. Он помнит, как было, когда Эллисон со Скоттом были вместе, даже если сейчас они расстались. Он понимает.

«Да, я понял, - говорит он. - Ты живёшь рядом с Джексоном, верно?»

«Да, - отвечает Дэнни. - Тот же тупик, синий дом».

«Увидимся вечером», - кивает Стайлз.

Его глаза останавливаются на заднице уходящего Дэнни.

Стайлз вполне уверен, что, как минимум, более чем теоретически бисексуален.

«Я всегда считал эту машину крутой», - говорит Дэнни, забираясь в Джип, и Стайлз практически убеждён, что то, что он чувствует сейчас, и есть любовь, потому что Дэнни _всегда считал эту машину крутой_. Он пару раз моргает, чтобы собраться.

«Ну, теперь ты познакомишься с ней как следует, - отвечает Стайлз, взмахивая рукой. - В общем-то, не отличается от любой другой машины».

«Да, ну, у меня Ярис, так что…По крайне мере, у твоей есть индивидуальность, - он жестикулирует в сторону радио. - Можно?»

«Да, сейчас включено радио, хотя здесь есть и диски, но они в основном записаны мной, и я их не подписывал, так что теперь не стоит и пытаться разобраться».

Дэнни включает радио, студенческую станцию. Ну конечно. Стайлз не понимает, как он прожил так долго, не осознавая, что Дэнни Макиалани грёбаное совершенство, но так оно и есть, и Стайлзу действительно хотелось бы, чтобы Дэнни ответил Стайлзу, привлекателен ли он для парней-геев прежде, чем Стайлз решил, что Дэнни идеален. А теперь Стайлз уже не может спросить, потому что если Дэнни ответит «нет» (и возможно если он даже ответит «да») Стайлз сделает что-нибудь позорное, и потому что Дэнни _не станет_ следующей Лидией. Стайлз отказывается от этого. Безнадёжные влюблённости больше не его стиль, он сильный и независимый семнадцатилетний подросток.

«Ты идёшь на вечер встречи выпускников?» - спрашивает Дэнни.

«Наверное. Чтобы поддержать Скотта. Даже если он пригласит Эллисон, ему нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь убедился, что он не взорвётся от счастья, прежде чем сможет потанцевать с ней под плохую музыку в спортзале. Потому что, знаешь, это очень важный ритуал, и я бы не хотел, чтобы Скотт его пропустил».

«Точно», - соглашается Дэнни.

«Думаю, я пропущу футбольную игру», - говорит Стайлз.

Между командами лакросса и футбола установилось почти несуществующее соперничество, и их футбольная команда тоже отстой. Дэнни рассудительно кивает.

Они приезжают в кофейню раньше Джексона, который привозит Лидию, и садятся за своим обычным столиком, обсуждая относительные достоинства операционной системы Linux.

«Боже, как ты стал популярным? - спрашивает Стайлз. - Ты же в тайне огромный ботан!»

«Я как шоколад, - хитро улыбается Дэнни, - все меня любят».

«А я как – дуриан, - говорит Стайлз. - Или рахат-лукум. Я больше чем уверен, что Эдмунд Певенси в мире единственный, кто любит рахат-лукум, и он даже не реальный человек».

«Дуриан – король фруктов», - говорит Дэнни, и запинается, понимая, что только что сказал. Стайлз взрывается смехом, он ничего не может с этим поделать.

«Извини, - говорит он, задыхаясь, - я просто – откуда ты вообще знаешь, как его называют. И–»

Стайлз переживает ещё один приступ смеха, и потом выпрямляется на своём стуле. Люди смотрят на него. Такое случается.

«И мне кажется, турки должны любить рахат-лукум», - добавляет Дэнни.

«Да, он наверняка им нравится, - соглашается Стайлз. - Это было чертовски смешно, правда?»

«Нет, - говорит Дэнни. - Нет, не было».

Но он широко улыбается. В последнее время Дэнни часто улыбается. Стайлзу это нравится, наверное, из-за ямочек на щеках Дэнни.

«Извините, я опоздала, - говорит Лидия и садится на своё место. - Чему вы оба так улыбаетесь?»

«Я король фруктов», - сообщает Стайлз.

«Ладно, не говорите мне, - отмахивается Лидия, - но мы с Джексоном разговаривали по дороге сюда, и мы думаем, что, возможно, он присоединится к стае Дерека. В качестве засланного шпиона».

«Дерек не заметит?» - спрашивает Стайлз.

«С чего бы? - Лидия осматривает свои ногти. - Это же Дерек».

«Конечно, - соглашается Стайлз. - Дерек. И Джексон. Звучит как ужасная идея, давайте сделаем это».

«Имей немного веры в Джексона», - говорит Дэнни так мягко, что Стайлз не может понять, сарказм это или нет.

«Ага, - говорит Стайлз. - Кстати говоря, он ждёт тебя снаружи в машине? Ты могла бы поехать со мной и Дэнни».

«Нет, - качает головой Лидия, хотя Стайлзу непонятно на что она отвечает. Дэнни, как тебе печенье с австралийским орехом?»

«Фу. Белый шоколад».

«Отдай его Стайлзу», - приказывает Лидия, и это возмущает Стайлза: «Я что, утилизатор?»

Но печенье он съедает всё равно.

На обратной дороге Дэнни по большей части молчит, и Стайлз ничего не имеет против, он устал, и ему нравится слушать радио. Время от времени он отпускает комментарии, потому что ему трудно совсем ничего не говорить, и Дэнни отвечает кивками или краткими репликами, но по большей части они просто слушают музыку и смотрят на уличные огни.

«Спасибо, что подбросил», - говорит Дэнни, когда они подъезжают к его дому, но ещё несколько секунд он не вылезает из машины.

«Без проблем, - отвечает Стайлз, потому что это действительно так. - Возможно, мы все могли бы совместно пользоваться автомобилями, чтобы остановить глобальное потепление или что-то вроде того. Это то, чего бы хотелось Элу Гору. Правда, мне кажется, Лидия считает, что я недостаточно крут, чтобы меня могли видеть с вами».

«Тогда я заеду за тобой на следующей неделе» - говорит Дэнни. - Чтобы остановить глобальное потепление».

И, боже, Стайлз хотел бы лучше понимать Дэнни, потому что это могло означать, что Дэнни хочет проводить с ним больше времени, верно? Потому что глобальное потепление это _слабый_ предлог, но, возможно, Дэнни действительно обеспокоен проблемами окружающей среды. Это же возможно? Стайлз не знает. Он только знает, что Дэнни любит лакросс и джаз-группу и ему не нравится девяносто процентов еды.

На обратном пути к дому Стайлза в его машине пахнет лосьоном Дэнни после бритья.

Скотт замечает это, когда Стайлз подвозит его до школы следующим утром.

«Армани?» - спрашивает он, принюхиваясь.

«Я подвозил Дэнни до дома вчера вечером».

Скотт ненадолго замолкает.

«Ладно», - говорит он.

«Ничего особенного», - продолжает Стайлз, скорее всего пытаясь убедить самого себя.

«Хорошо» - соглашается Скотт, просто потому что его так легко убедить. - Думаешь, я должен пригласить Эллисон на вечер встречи выпускников?»

«Стоит попробовать. Это звучит несколько фаталистично, но мне действительно так кажется. Потому что, знаешь, любовь и всё такое».

«Да», - говорит Скотт, и на его лице отражается решимость. Стайлзу кажется, что, возможно, на этот раз ему удалось дать достойный совет, и, возможно, ему самому стоило бы им воспользоваться и пригласить Дэнни на встречу выпускников. Вот только при мысли о том, чтобы пригласить туда Дэнни, Стайлзу немного хочется похоронить себя в тёмной норе. Дэнни бывает в клубе. И он был на зимнем балу, но он… Стайлз просто не может представить себя, приглашающим Дэнни на танец. Или покупающим ему букетик. Или фотографирующимся с ним на лестнице. И неловко танцующим с ним медленный танец под какую-нибудь плохую песню. Это действительно трудно представить, но Стайлз всё равно проигрывает это в своей голове, и – он делал то же с Лидией. Ему нужно прекратить. Стайлз даже не очень-то умеет танцевать. Кроме того, не то чтобы он влюблён в Дэнни, он просто – неважно.

Несмотря на это, Стайлз проводит большую часть недели с глупым нетерпением ожидая четверга, когда Дэнни заберёт его на своём дурацком Ярисе, и они проведут ещё двадцать минут в очередной неловкой поездке в кофейню, что просто _прекрасно_. Он чувствует лёгкость каждый раз, когда думает об этом, и это снова похоже на его чувства к Лидии, за исключением дополнительного подвоха в том, что он на самом деле проводит время с Дэнни. Стайлз отказывается становиться жертвой надежды. Он так долго избегал оборотней, и ему кажется, что избежать надежды не должно быть так уж трудно.

Ладно, он прекрасно знает, что это ложь.

На этой неделе Дерек со своими бетами каким-то образом выгоняет стаю альф из города.

«Серьёзно, как они это сделали? - спрашивает он Дэнни, когда тот заезжает за ним. - Джексон тебе рассказал?»

«Джексон сказал, что это была крутая драка».

«Вау, какая полезная информация. Похоже, так рассказывать он научился у Скотта».

«Что, по-твоему, будет дальше?» - спрашивает Дэнни.

«Скорее всего, грёбаная гроза, - говорит Стайлз, - но я так понимаю, что в этих делах такая вероятность существует всегда».

«Думаю, мне повезло, что никто пока не приходил за мной», - немного насмешливо замечает Дэнни.

«Удача – правильное слово. Серьёзно, похищают всех. Всё, что произошло с Лидией –»

«Да. В ретроспективе даже немного странно, что этот город вообще может сойти за нормальный».

«Я говорю об этом годами, - кивает Стайлз и запинается, - хотя нет».

«Не то чтобы вы со Скоттом не вызывали очень больших подозрений, - добавляет Дэнни, - возможно, куда более странно, что вы двое вообще могли казаться кому-то нормальными».

«Я не оборотень, - замечает Стайлз, - так что я абсолютно нормальный».

«Продолжай так думать», - говорит Дэнни, и Стайлз не возвращается к этой теме, но у него появляется идея, потому что, хотя Дэнни может быть слишком нормальным для такого шага, он ведь сказал, что может учиться... И хотя это не сработало со Стайлзом, им наверняка пригодился бы колдун.

«Эй, ты действительно хочешь больше участвовать в этих делах? - спрашивает Стайлз. - Тебе стоит поговорить с Дитоном».

«Ветеринаром?» - уточняет Дэнни.

«Да».

«Мы только недавно получили от него напоминание об инъекциях для моего кота».

«Тогда привези к нему свою кошку. И спроси Дитона об оборотнях. Скорее всего, он уже о тебе знает».

«_Кота_», - с нажимом поправляет его Дэнни. Видимо, он очень любит своего кота.

«Он теперь ненавидит Джексона? - интересуется Стайлз. - Он пытался вцепиться ему в лицо?»

«Вообще-то, да, - Дэнни подъезжает к кофейне. - Но он и раньше ему не нравился».

Порше Джексона уже стоит на парковке, и Стайлзу немного хочется подойти и поговорить с ним о коте Дэнни, просто потому что это наверняка было бы чертовски забавно, но вместо этого он идёт внутрь, ведомый видом Дэнни сзади, а также потому что остаться на парковке, чтобы поприставать к Джексону, было бы странно.

«Вы опоздали», - заявляет Лидия, когда они садятся. Дэнни взял себе на завтрак буррито размером со свою голову.

«Буррито пришлось подождать», - объясняет Стайлз.

«Я видела, когда вы вошли. Вы опоздали уже тогда».

«Ты так говоришь просто потому, что мы пришли позже тебя», - говорит Дэнни. Он уже разделывает буррито вилкой с таким видом, словно производит археологическую раскопку.

«Скотт собирается пригласить Эллисон на встречу выпускников, - говорит Стайлз, потому что Лидия сжимает губы, словно собирается произнести обличительную речь о ценности своего времени. - Джексон уже что-нибудь нашпионил?»

«Нет. Но это не его вина. Стая Дерека просто ничего не делает».

«Питер?» - спрашивает Стайлз.

«В последнее время Джексон его не видел. Кажется, он поехал в Сан-Франциско».

«Он всё ещё в стае? Дерек послал его туда одного?»

«Джексон считает, что это не нравится Дереку, но Питер по-прежнему в стае», - Лидия пожимает плечами.

«Хмм», - задумчиво тянет Стайлз.

«Возможно, мы должны позвать сюда Джексона», - предлагает Дэнни, но к их удивлению Лидия качает головой.

«Основное правило, - она стучит по столу, - никаких оборотней».

«Ты действительно когда-нибудь об этом говорила?» - спрашивает Стайлз, и Лидия только снова пожимает плечами.

«Это подразумевалось».

«Ну, - говорит Дэнни, - если бы он мог достать что-нибудь – номера кредитных карт или телефонов – возможно, мы могли бы их отследить».

«Ты имеешь в виду, ты можешь их отследить», - поправляет его Лидия. Это не смущает Дэнни.

«Спроси Джексона. И это сделаю я, как бы там ни было. Стайлз единственный среди нас, с кем Джексон не будет разговаривать».

«Джексон разговаривает со мной», - возражает Стайлз.

«На самом деле нет», - говорит Дэнни, и Лидия кивает.

«Думаю, это объясняет, почему вы, ребята, уживаетесь с ним, - говорит Стайлз. - Это всегда было для меня загадкой».

Лидия и Дэнни обмениваются взглядами.

«Ладно, никаких секретов, - говорит Стайлз. - _Основное правило._ Я ещё не придумывал своего».

«Никаких секретов это ужасное основное правило, - говорит Лидия. - У всех есть секреты».

«Никаких таинственных переглядываний», - предлагает Стайлз.

«Это не было-, - начинает Лидия. - Ты просто не нравишься Джексону. Тебе это понятно?»

«Ох, я в шоке. Это действительно шокирует. То есть дело не в том, что он просто гигантская задница по отношения ко всем?»

«То есть Скотт всегда такой милый не только потому что на редкость глуп?» - спрашивает Лидия.

«Ладно, очко засчитано, - сдаётся Стайлз. - Вроде того. Мне кажется, что милого, но глупого проще терпеть, чем всю историю невыносимого поведения Джексона.»

«Джексон это Джексон, - говорит Дэнни. - У него есть свои хорошие стороны».

«И его хорошие стороны это секрет?» - спрашивает Стайлз.

«Некоторые из них», - лукаво улыбается Лидия, и это пройденный этап для Стайлза, всё кончено, но это выражение её лица в сочетании с мыслью о _Джексоне_ всё ещё вызывает у него слабое желание пойти домой и поблевать, одновременно рыдая.

«Ты знаешь, что это из-за Джексона никто никогда не задирал меня в раздевалке? - спрашивает Дэнни. - Со средней школы».

«Мм, - откликается Стайлз, - возможно, некоторые из нас просто не придурки».

«Но не все. И Джексон круче их всех».

«Эта защита была сильной, пока не оперлась на то, что Джексон король придурков. Джексон снаружи подслушивает нас?»

«Возможно, - отвечает Лидия. - Или это, или он слушает свой iPod».

«Думаю, Скотт сейчас на самом деле мог бы выиграть в конкурсе на звание наименее жуткого оборотня, - говорит Стайлз, - просто по умолчанию».

«Эллисон считает, что вечерами он торчит на её крыше», - замечает Лидия.

«Я говорил ему это прекратить», - бормочет Стайлз.

Дэнни съел почти все яйца из своего буррито, необъяснимым образом вообще не притронувшись к тортилье.

«Ты имеешь что-то против тортильи? - спрашивает Стайлз, глядя на это. - Её делают специально. Им следует прекратить подавать тебе завтраки».

«Стайлз, - говорит Лилия, - ты не его мама».

«Мне не нравится тортилья, она на вкус как глина», - говорит Дэнни.

«Она не похожа на глину, если ты ешь её вместе со всем остальным, - объясняет Стайлз. - Это тортилья. Чрезвычайно безвредная еда».

«Ладно, - вздыхает Лидия, - очевидно, мы исчерпали темы для разговора. Я еду домой».

На этой же неделе Дэнни снова находит Стайлза в раздевалке, и это по крайней мере должно означать, что в прошлый раз Стайлз пялился на него не слишком откровенно, или недостаточно откровенно, чтобы отпугнуть Дэнни. Но.

«Итак, я возил Кино к ветеринару,» - говорит Дэнни, сидя на деревянной скамье между шкафчиками. Стайлз всё ещё переодевается. Возможно, если он не будет смотреть на Дэнни, он сможет притвориться, что он не переодевается, или что Дэнни здесь нет. Дэнни держит свою одежду, и похоже, сегодня они переодеваются вместе, как приятели по раздевалке, и это не те отношения, в которых Стайлз хотел бы состоять с Дэнни, по крайней мере пока они не будут включать минеты в раздевалке. Они должны их включать.

«И?» - спрашивает Стайлз.

«Он сказал, что будет учить меня».

«Круто», - говорит Стайлз, потому что это так, потому что он на это и рассчитывал, когда сказал Дэнни поговорить с Дитоном, и если Дэнни этого хочет, то всё в порядке. Просто потому что –

«Он сказал, что он собирался учить тебя», - говорит Дэнни, прерывая мысли Стайлза.

«Да», - кивает Стайлз. Он смотрит на свой шкафчик. Оттуда ужасно пахнет. Наверное, стоит отнести вещи из раздевалки домой для стирки, но у него нет особого желания.

«И ты не собираешься объяснить, почему ты передумал».

«Ты спрашиваешь?»

«Я спрашиваю», - Дэнни произносит это очень терпеливо, и все остальные уже ушли из раздевалки и, хотя здесь до сих пор стоит запах подростков и Акса, это по-своему успокаивает. Так что это, возможно, подходящее объяснение тому, почему Стайлз поворачивается и садится рядом с Дэнни на неудобной скамейке. Он собирается сказать это Дэнни. Он не знает почему, но ему хочется рассказать это Дэнни. Он смотрит на шкафчики перед собой. Это хорошие шкафчики. Славные, прямоугольные шкафчики.

«На самом деле я даже не знаю. И, слушай, это не должно повлиять на твоё решение. Но – я говорил тебе, что Питер хотел меня укусить, да? И я отказался. И позже я кое-что сделал с рябиной, и это было круто. Но я не, - Стайлз пожимает плечами, пытаясь подыскать слова, - думаю, я просто хочу быть человеком».

«Значит, ты не хочешь воспользоваться всеми представившимися возможностями?» - осторожно спрашивает Дэнни.

«Да. Нет. Не то чтобы. Мой папа, - Стайлз качает головой. - В тот момент это просто казалось очень важным».

Это лучшее, что он может сказать, и это не многое.

Дэнни так пристально смотрит на него, что Стайлз практически видит, как крутятся шестерёнки в его голове. Он знал, что Дэнни умный, но странно это наблюдать; ощущать, будто вся сила этого мозга направлена на Стайлза, проницательная и оценивающая, как будто он старается разобрать его на части. Это вызывает у Стайлза желание отодвинуться, но вместо этого он просто остаётся сидеть, принимая это внимание, впуская взгляд Дэнни. Стайлз отстранённо рассматривает его глаза, тёмные, с немного повёрнутыми вниз уголками, такие _добрые_ и спокойные, и вся их сила сосредоточена на Стайлзе – Стайлз никогда не чувствовал такого, Дэнни никогда не смотрел так на него. Когда Стайлз сглатывает, он чувствует жжение, которое проходит от горла до самого желудка, и ему хочется встать, отвернуться, уйти, потому что он чувствует в этом намёк на жалость, а Стайлз всегда больше всего не выносил жалости. Но Дэнни – Стайлз не знает, как ему это удаётся, - но Дэнни взглядом удерживает его пригвождённым на месте, а потом дискомфорт неуловимо сменяется умиротворением, и Стайлз не может отвести глаз.

Пока внезапно не чувствует, что может. Стайлз не уверен, сколько они просидели так – и они действительно смотрели друг другу в глаза? – но Дэнни кивает и говорит: «Хорошо», и встаёт со скамьи.

«Нам пора на уроки», - говорит Дэнни так, словно Стайлз об этом забыл.

Стайлз совершенно об этом забыл. Он не знает, что произошло, и как долго это продолжалось, не понимает даже, что это было, кроме того что оно было незнакомым и неудобным, но на несколько бесконечных моментов существовали только Стайлз и Дэнни на скамье в раздевалке, и Стайлз не знает, что именно случилось, но что-то определённо произошло.

Дэнни уже уходит, и Стайлз вдруг говорит: «Давай прогуляем».

Дэнни поворачивается и криво улыбается, так, что появляется только одна ямочка.

«Хорошо», - соглашается он.

Стайлз совершенно не знает, какого чёрта он делает. А ему хотелось бы знать.

Они забираются в Джип Стайлза и доезжают до кофейни, потому что официанты в любимой столовой Стайлза знают его отца, и потому что отчего-то в этом видится смысл, даже если на самом деле его нет, потому что это Лидия нашла это место, а Лидии здесь нет, и ещё Дэнни ненавидит всё, что есть в их меню.

Дэнни заказывает чёрный кофе. Стайлз берёт мокко, потому что решает, что раз сейчас середина дня, то кофеин приемлем, ведь он хочет быть в состоянии боевой готовности.

«Немного южнее отсюда есть парк, - говорит Стайлз, - мм…»

«О, да, - кивает Дэнни, - я иногда беру туда своих сестёр».

«Мы могли бы туда сходить, - предлагает Стайлз. Он смотрит себе по ноги. Он знает, что должен поддерживать зрительный контакт, но вместо этого смотрит на землю. - Если это не заставит тебя чувствовать себя нянькой».

Когда Стайлз поднимает взгляд, Дэнни улыбается.

«Конечно, - говорит он. - Давай возьмём кофе на вынос».

Так они и делают, и Стайлз отвозит их в парк. Он небольшой, с площадкой для игр и множеством тропинок в лесу. В воздухе лишь слегка ощущается осенняя прохлада, и от их кружек поднимается пар. Стайлз почти жалеет, что не взял свою куртку.

И только когда они приходят туда, Стайлз понимает, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что делает. Он не уверен, кто он для Дэнни, потому что они не совсем друзья, но и не то чтобы _не_ друзья, они находятся в странном неопределённом состоянии, и Стайлз не совсем понимает, что сказать или сделать. Он смотрит на Дэнни. Кто-то из них, наверное, должен что-то сказать. Стайлз задумывается, свидание ли это, и если да, то, выходит, он случайно пригласил Дэнни и теперь всё портит, не зная, что сказать. Дэнни, похоже, это устраивает, он выглядит вполне довольным, отпивая свой кофе и прогуливая занятия, но Стайлзу кажется, будто им нужно – что-то.

«Значит, ты собираешься заняться этими колдовскими делами?» - спрашивает Стайлз.

«Да, - как-то слишком уж легко отвечает Дэнни. - возможно, если вы в следующий раз будете делать бомбу, вы пригласите и меня, если я буду владеть магической силой».

«Не зацикливайся на этом,»- говорит Стайлз. - Просто в этот раз я не мог заманить тебя грудью Дерека, и, очевидно, Скотт для тебя недостаточно хорош».

«Эта навязчивая идея убедить меня в привлекательности Скотта МакКолла уже начинает беспокоить», - замечает Дэнни.

«Если бы я сказал тебе, что не нахожу привлекательным Джексона», - начинает Стайлз.

«Я бы сказал, что это хорошо для тебя, - вежливо отзывается Дэнни. - Кроме того, Джексон уделяет собственной привлекательности больше внимания, чем могли бы мы, вместе взятые».

Тропинка спускается вниз по оврагу к ручью, Стайлз проходит по ней и прыгает на дорожку камней, тянущуюся вдоль потока.

«Если ты упадёшь и вымокнешь, я не отдам тебе свою сухую одежду», - раздаётся сзади голос Дэнни.

«Замолкни, у меня нормально координация, - отмахивается Стайлз. - Я _состою_ в команде по лакроссу, даже если я не весь из себя важный вратарь».

«Конечно, Стайлз», - откликается Дэнни, но идёт за Стайлзом и в его голосе слышится смех. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как Стайлз делал что-либо, ощущающееся настолько по-дурацки нормальным – они в лесу, они не ищут тело, Стайлз не думает о том, чтобы искать тело, правда, он начинает думать об этом сейчас, но, по крайней мере, он только думает о том, что не делает этого. Стайлз идёт дальше, на берег к роще деревьев, а потом садится на сухую листву, просто потому что может. Дэнни садится рядом с ним, привалившись спиной к осине.

«Прогулка окончена? - спрашивает Дэнни. Молодец, Стилински».

«Я бы не пригласил тебя прогулять со мной уроки, если бы знал, что буду постоянно выслушивать критику. Если бы я хотел этого, я бы мог пойти на занятия».

«Вот только не надо этого», - спокойно говорит Дэнни.

«Я привёл тебя сюда сегодня, - продолжает Стайлз, - потому что я чувствовал необходимость сказать тебе, какой странной становится жизнь с оборотнями».

«Думаю, я уже это понял. Учитывая, что в тот раз Джексон меня парализовал».

«Да, - Стайлз потирает голову. - Я не знаю. Эта прогулка просто казалась по-настоящему нормальной... Но мы пришли сюда после разговора о том, что ты будешь заниматься магией, не так ли?»

«Думаю, что нормальность этого занятия зависит от твоего восприятия», - произносит Дэнни. И Дэнни такой… Дэнни. Даже сейчас.

Стайлз тоже опирается спиной о дерево. Кора гладкая за его затылком, и он смотрит вверх на ветви над головой, с которых уже облетели листья. Ему хочется спросить у Дэнни, что они делают.

«Здесь тихо», - вместо этого говорит он.

«И теперь ты это нарушил», - беззлобно замечает Дэнни.

«Да, - Стайлз поднимается на ноги и отряхивается, - пойдём. Ты критиковал меня за то, что я не прошёл достаточно далеко, так что пойдём».

Стайлз болтает всю дорогу, и Дэнни ему отвечает, и у них выходит оживлённый разговор, даже если он отчасти состоит из полной ерунды, которую несёт Стайлз и терпит Дэнни. Стайлза это устраивает, на самом деле. Удивительно, как комфортно он начинает себя чувствовать, как только ему удаётся перестать думать о том, свидание это или нет. Теперь он просто проводит время с Дэнни. Что странно само по себе, но Стайлз вполне уверен, что Дэнни это устраивает, ведь Стайлз спросил его, хочет ли он прогулять с ним школу, и Дэнни согласился, так что, чем бы это ни было, всё в порядке. Всё в порядке, это нормально, и Стайлзу даже удаётся удержаться от того, чтобы спросить Дэнни, друзья ли они. Пока.

«Увидимся в четверг», - говорит Дэнни, когда они возвращаются обратно к школе. Он выбирается из машины и забирает свой рюкзак.

«Ага», - отвечает Стайлз.

В следующий четверг Дэнни просит Стайлза подобрать его у Дитона, а не у его дома. Он подъезжает туда и машет Скотту, пока Дэнни садится в Джип.

«Как всё прошло?» - спрашивает Стайлз.

«Хорошо», - отвечает Дэнни, отвернувшись к окну.

«Хорошо», - повторяет Стайлз.

Следующие пять-десять минут в машине стоит душная тишина, или, возможно, это продолжается всего тридцать секунд, прежде чем Стайлз говорит: «Ты можешь мне рассказать. Я – в этом нет ничего неудобного. Для меня. Если только в этом нет ничего неудобного для тебя. Так что если хочешь. Или мы могли бы послушать радио».

Стайлз уже тянется включить радио, когда Дэнни ничего не отвечает, и тогда Дэнни начинает говорить, объясняя, чему учил его Дитон – пока просто свойствам рябины, но это уже начало.

«И руны, - добавляет он, - мы проходим руны, это интересно».

Стайлз кивает.

«Тебе они бы легко дались», - говорит Дэнни, и это странно, потому что Дэнни не может этого знать. Стайлзу на самом деле не очень-то даются языки.

«Да, уверен, это объясняет почему я чуть не завалил французский, - говорит Стайлз и видит краем глаза, как Дэнни пожимает плечами. - Я не… Я думаю, что хорошо, что ты этим занимаешься, - неловко заканчивает Стайлз. Он не хочет, чтобы это сопровождалось неловкостью, но, наверное, он не должен ей удивляться. - Просто я этого не хотел. Но это не имеет к тебе отношения».

Дэнни тихо усмехается и кладёт ладонь на руку Стайлза на рычаге переключения передач. Стайлз не знает, что с этим делать, с быстрым прикосновением мозолистой ладони Дэнни к своей руке, но вскоре они оказываются у кофейни, и Дэнни убирает руку, когда Стайлз останавливается на парковке.

«Эллисон идёт вместе со Скоттом на вечер встречи выпускников», - говорит Стайлз Лидии и Дэнни, когда все они садятся.

«Эллисон сказала мне, - отзывается Лидия. - Это значит, что ты идёшь один?»

«Без пары, - поправляет её Стайлз, потому что «без пары» звучит лучше. - Если только ты не хочешь пойти со мной, Лидия».

Когда Стайлз произносит эти слова, происходит что-то странное: Дэнни слегка дёргается, и Лидия переводит на него взгляд, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Стайлза.

«Я _пошутил_, - говорит он, - это была _шутка_».

Лидия подталкивает Дэнни локтем. Стайлз переводит взгляд на Дэнни.

«Дэнни ни с кем не идёт», - говорит Лидия и смотрит на Дэнни со значением.

«Мы могли бы пойти одни вместе», - предлагает Стайлз. Лидия прокашливается. Стайлз не может прочесть выражение лица Дэнни, оно нечитаемо, но никаких ямочек на щеках там определённо нет.

«Хорошо», - отвечает он, но это не_ звучит_ хорошо, и Стайлзу приходит в голову, что Дэнни может казаться, будто его загнали в угол. Лидия была несколько бесцеремонна.

«Ты не обязан, - быстро говорит он, - я имею в виду, мне не хочется срывать тебе игру».

«Ну да, - негромко фыркает Дэнни. - Игру».

«Как бы то ни было, у тебя точно есть варианты, и я имею в виду, я не собираюсь, ну, у _меня_ нет вариантов, так что я понимаю, как это может повлиять на твои планы», - объясняет Стайлз.

Лидия громко вздыхает.

«Нет, - говорит Дэнни. - Мы можем пойти вместе. Мне бы этого хотелось».

Сердце Стайлза выпрыгнуло из его груди, Стайлз действительно уверен, что теперь оно бьётся где-то на полу, и во всём этом нет ничего особенного, они просто идут на вечер в качестве друзей или вроде того, но внезапно для Стайлза становится очень важным, что надеть. Что за катастрофа. Он бы скорее предпочёл оставить странное нерадостное «хорошо» Дэнни, чем что-то, что прозвучало так, словно он на самом деле хотел бы пойти со Стайлзом, _вместе_-вместе.

Но Дэнни сказал, что он бы _хотел_.

На последние танцы, на которые ходил Стайлз, он ходил вместе с Лидией, и это было – нет. Это просто не было ничем. Танцы с людьми ничего не изменяют волшебным образом.

И Стайлз должен перестать сравнивать Дэнни с Лидией.

«Хорошо, - говорит Стайлз. Он не уверен, сколько прошло времени. Скорее всего, слишком много. - Какого цвета будет твоя одежда?»

Лидия усмехается. Дэнни явно не по себе.

«Я имею в виду, это не, - начинает Стайлз. - Я не знаю, что я говорю. Извини».

«А как оденешься _ты_?» - спрашивает Лидия, и Стайлз хмурится.

«Я не знаю, - отвечает он. Я не знаю, что одену, не спрашивай меня».

Лидия задумчиво рассматривает его. Дэнни выглядит так, будто ему хочется сменить тему.

«Как продвигается твоя кампания для вечера встречи выпускников?» - спрашивает Стайлз в отчаянной попытке найти тему для разговора, которая не касалась бы его или Дэнни. Лидия поджимает губы, видимо, понимая, что он пытается сделать, но плавно переходит к чему-то, что Стайлз может с удовольствием послушать, не принимая участия в разговоре. Стайлзу хочется посмотреть на Дэнни, чтобы закатить глаза или ещё что-то. А ещё ему хочется больше никогда не встречаться с Дэнни глазами. Такой своеобразный конфликт интересов.

Стайлз наверное не должен удивляться, получив звонок от Лидии, вежливо объявившей ему, что они вместе идут за покупками к вечеру встречи выпускников.

«Что насчёт Эллисон?» - злобно интересуется Стайлз.

«Она идёт с нами».

Стайлз пытается притвориться, что он не будет сидеть в примерочной, держа стопки платьев, но совершенно очевидно, что именно это и произойдёт.

«Ты же понимаешь, что это не имеет смысла, - говорит Стайлз, когда они оказываются в торговом центре. - Ты должна была позвать Дэнни».

«Потому что он гей?» - спрашивает Лидия, заламывая бровь.

«Нет, - говорит Стайлз. - Или да. Потому что он _не я_».

«Дэнни может одеться сам», - Лидия пихает Стайлзу рубашку.

«Должен тебе сказать, что я одевался сам…» - Стайлз начинает считать на пальцах с третьего класса, хотя даже не уверен, что стоит напрягаться.

«Дэнни может одеться сам _хорошо_», - говорит Лидия. Она задумчиво рассматривает что-то блестящее, и Стайлз не может понять, для себя она это присматривает или для него, но отчаянно надеется, что всё-таки не для него.

«Ты не одевала меня на те танцы, куда мы на самом деле ходили вместе», - говорит Стайлз, глядя на свои ноги и стараясь сделать вид, что те танцы не были одним из самых ярких событий в его жизни.

Лидия бросает на него строгий взгляд.

«Никто не должен одевать свою пару, - объясняет она. - Вот почему здесь нет Дэнни».

Стайлз спотыкается о собственную ногу и берёт обратно все хорошие слова, которые когда-либо говорил о Лидии Мартин. Он ненавидит её.

«Он не моя пара! Мы не пара!»

Лидия хлопает его по плечу.

«Я просто пытаюсь тебе помочь», - говорит она и передаёт Стайлзу ещё одну рубашку. Кажется, Стайлз надувается, но у него не выходит по-настоящему об этом беспокоиться.

«Я знаю, что ты делаешь, - говорит он. - И это странно».

«И что же это?» - спрашивает Лидия.

«Пытаешься свести меня с Дэнни. Это был твой план с самого начала?»

«Нет», - Лидия лениво перебирает одежду на очередной полке.

«Я правда думаю, что мы набрали достаточно одежды».

Лидия что-то мурлычет, но трудно разобрать, что это значит.

«Это не сработает, знаешь, - говорит Стайлз. - Я не нравлюсь Дэнни».

Лидия останавливается, оборачивается и похлопывает Стайлза по щеке.

«Не скромничай, - улыбается она. - Я знаю, как повлияла на тебя, но на мне свет клином не сошёлся».

Стайлз решает не развивать дальше эту тему. Очевидно, у Лидии достаточно оснований. Или лучшее вооружение. Или ещё что-то.

«Где Эллисон?» - спрашивает он.

«Скоро будет,- жизнерадостно отвечает Лидия. - Нам, разумеется, понадобится твоё мнение, когда мы будем выбирать одежду. А теперь в примерочную».

Лидия садится на стул рядом с примерочной и отдаёт Стайлзу стопку одежды.

«Примерь всё это, - приказывает она, коварно улыбаясь. - Быстро. У нас на это всего несколько минут».

Стайлзу не нравится шоппинг. Ему не нравится шоппинг с Лидией Мартин. Один из плюсов семьи с отцом-одиночкой заключается в том, что обычно они вдвоём просто заходят в какой-нибудь случайный магазин, сгребают стопку рубашек более или менее подходящего размера и носят их, пока они не начинают разваливаться на части или пока Стайлз из них не вырастает.

Шоппинг с Лидией Мартин совсем не такой.

Когда Стайлз выходит из примерочной, Лидия постукивает пальцем по подбородку и взмахом приказывает ему повернуться.

«Думаю, я дала тебе штаны не того размера, - говорит она. - Пойдём».

«Думаю, они мне впору, - Стайлз смотрит на себя, - они достаточно длинные».

«Они достаточно длинные, - насмешливо отзывается Лидия. - Я сейчас вернусь».

И так оно и проходит. Лидия даёт Стайлзу одежду и, когда бы он ни выходил из примерочной, она оглядывает его, постукивает пальцем по подбородку и посылает обратно.

«Мне правда не кажется всё это необходимым», - говорит он к тому моменту, когда начинаются замечания в духе «это не безрукавка, это жилет».

«Воспринимай это как мой подарок тебе, - снисходительно говорит Лидия. Она перебирает ту одежду, что Стайлз уже примерил и сортирует её по стопкам в соответствии с каким-то таинственным алгоритмом (и, зная Лидию, здесь скорее всего действительно замешан настоящий алгоритм). - Вот, одежда правильного размера».

«У меня уже есть одежда моего размера». - бормочет Стайлз, когда Лидия передаёт ему сильно полегчавшую стопку.

«Ты покупаешь это».

«О, Лидия, только не безрукавку». - вздыхает Стайлз, перебирая одежду.

«Ты прав. Потому что это не безрукавка, а жилет».

«Я любил тебя».

«Нет, не любил, - Лидия похлопывает его по спине, - но мило, что ты так думаешь».

Стайлз позволяет этому заявлению остаться без ответа, потому что скорее всего она права.

«Джексон говорил, вернулся ли уже Питер?» - спрашивает он после того, как заплатил за одежду, потому что когда Питера нет поблизости, это даже ещё более жутко, чем когда он есть.

«Нет», - отвечает Лидия с бледной улыбкой.

«Мы до него доберёмся», - Стайлз легонько толкает её плечом, и в награду Лидия слегка усмехается.

Они встречаются с Эллисон снаружи торгового центра и покупают кренделей перед тем как идти смотреть платья, и уже где-то через час_ этого_ занятия Стайлз говорит: «Я не могу быть вашим другом-геем, потому что я _би_», эффектно совершая перед ними каминг-аут, реакция на который более разочаровывающая, чем он мог себе представить.

«Милый, - вздыхает Лидия, - ты не можешь быть нашим лучшим другом-геем, потому что ты ужасен в этом. Вот, возьми это платье и отнеси обратно».

«Оно мне понравилось», - говорит Стайлз. Оно блестит.

«Именно,» - отвечает Лидия.

Вскоре после этого Эллисон садится рядом со Стайлзом. Через её руку перекинуло атласное зелёное платье, и она проводит по его ткани ладонью, прежде чем заговорить:

«Я в этом тоже отстой»,

Стайлзу приходит в голову шутка о родителях-фанатиках, но для подобных реплик практически всегда слишком рано.

«Ты знаешь, что когда я покупала платье к зимнему балу, в магазине появился Питер?» - спрашивает Эллисон.

«Отвратительный тип», - автоматически отзывается Стайлз. Эллисон бросает на него странный взгляд, и Стайлз пожимает плечами.

«Но, знаешь, у нас есть группа поддержки, - добавляет он. - По четвергам. Мы с Дэнни можем тебя подвезти».

«Вы с Дэнни, мм?» - спрашивает Эллисон, и то, как она это произносит, заставляет эти слова значить больше, чем они означают на самом деле.

«Совместное пользование автомобилем, - объясняет Стайлз, - чтобы остановить глобальное потепление».

«Ага», - Эллисон усмехается. Стайлз немного скучал по Эллисон, и теперь он задаётся вопросом почему. Это наверняка связано только со Скоттом и «Трансформерами», а не с самой Эллисон и её самодовольной ухмылочкой.

«Ладно, - говори Стайлз. - Езди сама. Не спасай планету».

«Лидия уже предложила мне подвезти её», - говорит Эллисон, когда Лидия выходит из примерочной.

«Хорошо смотрится», - говорит Эллисон.

«Твои – ммм», - заикается Стайлз.

«Моя грудь, Стайлз?» - спрашивает Лидия очень громко. Скучающая работница магазина оборачивается на них.

«Да», - выдавливает Стайлз. Это звучит глупо. Или он чувствует себя глупо. Или и то и другое.

Лидия кивает и уходит обратно в примерочную. Эллисон смотрит на Стайлза и качает головой.

«Беру свои слова обратно. Ты в этом хуже, чем я».

«Я не просил об этом!» - восклицает Стайлз.

«Что она тебе выбрала?» - спрашивает Эллисон, глядя на пакет Стайлза.

«Безрукавку, - отвечает Стайлз. - Серьёзно».

«И это всё, что ты собираешься надеть?» - Эллисон приподнимает брови.

«Я начинаю пересматривать своё хорошее мнение о тебе», - говорит Стайлз. Эллисон смеётся, и это действительно приятно слышать. На самом деле Стайлз не то чтобы много общался с ней и раньше, но всё же прошло уже достаточно много времени с тех пор, как он слышал её смех, с тех пор как он видел её где-то кроме школьных коридоров, где она ходила в тёмной одежде, сгорбившись, как будто ей даже не хотелось быть видимой.

Они ненадолго замолкают, а потом Стайлз говорит: «Эй, я рад, что ты идёшь на вечер встречи выпускников со Скоттом».

«Да, - улыбается Эллисон, - думаю, я тоже рада».

И вот так Эллисон присоединяется к ним.

По крайней мере ей хватило порядочности взять горячего шоколада. Стайлз так и говорит, глядя на небольшую миску макарон с сыром, которую заказал Дэнни.

«На самом деле, они довольно вкусные», - замечает Дэнни, и, взяв немного макарон на вилку, протягивает её Стайлзу. Стайлз уверен, что ему не показалось, как Лидия закатила глаза и посмотрела на Эллисон, но всё равно пробует макароны. Дэнни за ним наблюдает.

«По-моему, единственное, что тебе нравится, это сыр и кофе», - говорит Стайлз с полным ртом макарон.

«Пожалуй, так и есть, - соглашается Дэнни. - Ещё мне нравится пицца».

«Сыр, - кивает Стайлз, - пицца относится к сырной группе».

«Ладно, - говорит Лидия. - Возвращаемся к теме, вы двое».

«А какая была тема?» - спрашивает Стайлз.

«Питер вернулся», - Лидия подаётся вперёд.

«Конечно, он вернулся, - кивает Стайлз. - Питер любит школьные танцы».

Это должно было быть шуткой, но на самом деле так не звучит, потому что слишком похоже на правду. Эллисон морщится, Лидия вздрагивает, а Дэнни явно не по себе.

«Так, - говорит Стайлз, стараясь звучать как можно более непринуждённо, - я думал, это прозвучит забавнее, чем вышло».

«Ммм», - невнятно отзывается Лидия.

«Надо было продолжать разговор о сыре», - вздыхает Стайлз, заслужив улыбку Дэнни – просто быстрый изгиб губ, который Стайлз слишком поспешно старается запомнить и присоединить к своей коллекции улыбок Дэнни.

Боже. Если бы Стайлз не был собой, он бы не знал, что с собой делать. Он вообще ни разу не говорил с Дэнни о вечере встречи выпускников, потому что ему нравится делать вид, будто они идут туда вместе, по-настоящему, и если они заговорят об этом, Дэнни может сказать что-то, указывающее на то, что это не так. Возможно, потом Дэнни собирается пойти в клуб, подцепить там какого-нибудь парня и целоваться с ним у стены клуба, придерживая его лицо своей мозолистой ладонью. Возможно, после этого они займутся такими вещами, которые Стайлз видел только в порно.

Они говорят о Питере Хейле, и Стайлзу действительно не стоит представлять себе ладони Дэнни на своём лице или где-нибудь ещё. Это затрудняет составление планов, и Стайлз уверен, что Лидия заметила это, даже без всяких супер способностей оборотней.

«Скотт и Джексон будут за ним наблюдать, - говорит Стайлз, с трудом отвлекаясь от принявших неправильное направление мыслей. Совсем неправильное. - На случай, если Питер попытается что-то сделать. Даже беты Дерека просто так ему ничего не позволят».

«А ты им доверяешь? - спрашивает Лидия. - Ты веришь, что драка оборотней что-то разрешит? Питер умнее их».

«Значит, наш план это самодельная бомба?» - спрашивает Стайлз.

Лидия пожимает плечами и кладёт голову на руки.

«Если до этого дойдёт, - говорит она, - но у нас есть Эллисон, теперь, когда мы не спасаем её».

«Мы действительно считаем, что Питер что-то предпримет?» - спрашивает Дэнни.

«Он мог бы, - говорит Лидия. - Хотя трудно планировать, почти ничего не зная».

«Дэнни может принести рябину», - предлагает Стайлз, и Дэнни смотрит на него с секунду, прежде чем кивнуть.

«Возможно, я смогу сделать защиту, - говорит он. Я поговорю с Дитоном».

По дороге домой этим вечером Дэнни и Стайлз по большей части обсуждают джаз-группу Дэнни, потому что у них скоро концерт и это хорошая тема для обсуждения. Джаз-группа старшей школы Бикон-Хиллс на самом деле хорошо звучит и считается по-своему крутой, хотя, казалась бы, по всем правилам так не должно быть, и, возможно, именно так можно описать и самого Дэнни. Сидя рядом со Стайлзом, Дэнни изображает игру на бас-гитаре, перебирая пальцами воображаемые аккорды.

«Скажи ещё раз, когда будет концерт? - просит Стайлз. - Если даже воображаемая гитара на таком уровне, то чего можно ожидать от настоящей!»

«В следующий четверг, - Дэнни пожимает плечами. - Приходи, если хочешь».

Это не совсем приглашение, но Стайлз – Стайлз примет то, что предлагают.

«Наверное, - отвечает Стайлз, - то есть я ничего не знаю о джазе, но. Возможно, Лидия и Эллисон тоже смогут прийти, и это будет _выход в свет_».

«Как когда мы прогуляли занятия?» - спрашивает Дэнни, и Стайлзу хочется сказать «нет, это было свидание», но никто не платил ни за чей кофе, и никто на самом деле ни с кем не встречается, так что.

«Ага», - отвечает Стайлз, вылезая из машины. И потом, тише, вслед отъезжающему Дэнни: «Вроде того».

Итак, концерт в четверг, и они пропускают встречу в кофейне, потому что в пятницу – в пятницу вечер встречи выпускников. На выходных Стайлз примеряет одежду, которую Лидия заставила его купить: серые слаксы, серую безрукавку-нет-жилет и тёмно-красную рубашку. Их, наверное, нужно погладить, что-то вроде того. Он чувствует себя глупо, стоя во всём этом, и вообще из-за того, что примеряет это сейчас, и это ощущение особенно усиливается, когда в его окно запрыгивает Скотт.

«Я думал, таким образом ты должен навещать Эллисон», - говорит Стайлз.

«Мм, - отзывается Скотт. - Привет, бро. Что на тебе надето?»

Стайлз садится на кровать.

«Помнишь, я говорил, что Лидия брала меня в поход по магазинам?» - спрашивает он.

«Оо, - Скотт тянет этот звук несколько секунд, пока на его лицо не проясняется, - смотрится хорошо».

«Заткнись».

«Нет, серьёзно, вы должны были позвать и меня. А так я просто одену то, что мне скажет мама».

«Ты не мог бы пойти, потому что там была Эллисон, и это против каких-то правил Лидии», - объясняет Стайлз.

«И ты будешь смотреть «Трансформеров» в этой одежде?»

«Ты же снова встречаешься с Эллисон!»

Но Скотт уже перебирает диски Стайлза.

«Мне они вроде как стали нравиться», - пожимает он плечами.

«Мне кажется, это Стокгольмский синдром», - Стайлз падает на кровать, потому что в любом случае ему, видимо, придётся гладить всю эту одежду.

«Так ты идёшь с Дэнни, мм?» - Скотт поворачивается к Стайлзу. Стайлз просто смотрит на него в ответ, потому что Скотт итак знает, что Стайлз идёт с Дэнни, но спрашивает так, словно пытается что-то выяснить.

«Да, - медленно отвечает Стайлз, - но это не –»

Скотт ухмыляется.

«Нет, - соглашается Скотт, и его ухмылка становится просто неприлично широкой. - Знаешь, Джексон сказал мне на днях, что если _мой_ лучший друг трахнет _его_ лучшего друга, он никогда больше со мной не заговорит».

«И это наказание?».

«Так я и сказал! Но как бы там ни было, как думаешь, ты заставишь Джексона больше не разговаривать со мной?»

«Что, если наоборот? - спрашивает Стайлз. - Если лучший друг Джексона –»

«Пожалуйста, остановись, - просит Скотт. - Ты знаешь, что у меня нет с этим совершенно никаких проблем, но если мы действительно собираемся говорить о динамике ваших с Дэнни отношений – ты понимаешь, о чём я – мне может понадобиться немного времени».

«Это ты первым», - начинает Стайлз, но Скотт качает головой и запускает фильм.

«Нет. Знаю, что начал я, но – нет».

Стайлз откидывается на подушку.

«Я запутался, - он по большей части обращается к потолку, - я как бы – я даже не знаю».

«Вы идёте на вечер встречи вместе! - провозглашает Скотт. - Это же прекрасно».

«Это скорее всего ничего не значит. Это как если бы я шёл с тобой».

«Но ты же не хочешь –»

«Нет, - Стайлз даже садится, - инцест, бро».

«Ты должен действовать, - говорит Скотт, листая меню DVD. Он хочет заставить их смотреть это с комментариями. - Ты должен ухаживать за ним».

«Я должен за ним ухаживать», - скептически повторяет Стайлз.

«В этой одежде, - Скотт усмехается, - я бы позволили тебе ухаживать за собой».

Стайлз запускает в него подушкой. Скотт включает фильм с комментариями.

Во вторник в конце учебного дня Лидия и Эллисон сообщают, что не смогут пойти на концерт, и Стайлз этому даже не удивляется.

«Ах, - фальшиво спохватывается Эллисон, отдавая ему букет, - мы купили эти цветы. Скажи, что они от тебя».

«Скотт говорил с тобой, не так ли», - бормочет Стайлз, злобно глядя на – Боже, в букете есть даже гибискус.

«Ухаживай за ним, Стайлз, - говорит Эллисон, поворачиваясь на каблуках. - Мне нужно присмотреть новый лук, и единственный хороший магазин для стрельбы из лука в соседнем округе».

«Но он ведь открыт и в другие дни недели, верно?» - кричит он ей вслед.

Стайлз кладёт цветы на пассажирское сидение Джипа и какое-то время просто смотрит на них. Он не может по всем правилам принести их на концерт. Если он будет ждать до конца концерта, чтобы отдать их Дэнни потом, там будет его семья и, по меньшей мере, это будет неловко.

По меньшей мере.

Машина Дэнни тоже будет на стоянке, и Стайлз думает, что если ему удастся перехватить его здесь, прежде чем Дэнни поедет домой – Стайлз не понимает, что тогда будет, и едет домой. Там он ставит цветы в воду и старается больше о них не думать.

«Там на столе цветы», - говорит его отец, вернувшись домой с работы.

«Пять с плюсом за наблюдательность, пап, - отзывается Стайлз. - Неудивительно, что ты шериф».

«Это тактика допроса, - отец снисходительно пожимает плечами, - таким образом я даю тебе возможность объясниться».

«Эллисон дала их мне, - говорит Стайлз, полностью проваливая попытки поддержания зрительного контакта, - чтобы я отдал их Дэнни. После джаз-концерта его группы сегодня вечером».

«Дэнни Макиалани?»

«Дэнни и я, - Стайлз делает паузу, - мм. Мы вроде как идём на вечер встречи выпускников вместе. И я бисексуал».

«Это объясняет новый наряд», - спокойно говорит отец.

«То есть ты не…? И это всё? - обескураженно спрашивает Стайлз. - Ты говорил мне, что я не гей!»

«Я сказал тебе, что ты не можешь быть геем, одетый как тогда, - поправляет его папа, и Стайлз просто продолжает на него смотреть. - Мне пойти на этот концерт с тобой?»

«Нет. Я имею в виду, это просто школьный концерт. В школе, - на всякий случай добавляет он. - Большая часть моей одежды осталась прежней».

«Это тоже хорошо, потому что у тебя нет на неё денег. Что на ужин?»

«Ты ведь понимаешь, что это был чрезвычайно разочаровывающий опыт каминг-аута, правда?»

«А какой реакции ты ждал? - он разводит руками. Я тебя люблю, я голоден».

«Хорошо, - вздыхает Стайлз. - На ужин спагетти. Пшеничные».

«Ещё секунду, - отец ловит и обнимает Стайлза. - Даже если ты заставляешь меня есть пшеничные спагетти».

«Они не настолько отличаются от обычных», -приглушенно говорит Стайлз ему в грудь.

«И, просто к твоему сведению, - добавляет Стайлз, прежде чем выйти из дома, - я даже не уверен, что нравлюсь Дэнни. Мм. Так что не нужно, знаешь, останавливать его на дороге и допрашивать или что-то вроде этого».

«За то, что ты ему нравишься или за то, что не нравишься? - интересуется его отец. - Потому что оба варианта кажутся мне проблемой».

«Я беру своё объятие обратно, - говорит Стайлз. - И спагетти».

«Хорошо проведи время», - кричит отец ему вслед. Он подозрительно радостно это воспринял. Это немного напоминает ему, как отец радовался, когда Стайлз начал играть в лакросс, и Стайлз разрывается между ощущением вины за то, что он не делает больше нормальных вещей, заставляющих его отца гордо улыбаться, и желанием вернуться домой, чтобы сказать ему, что всё равно наверняка ничего не будет, что Стайлз не из тех, кто заводит парней или девушек, как и не из тех, кто сходит с лавки запасных в лакроссе, так что его отцу действительно не стоит себя обнадёживать.

Это хороший концерт, решает Стайлз. Он знает, что на самом деле не много понимает в джазе. Но он сидит сбоку на последних рядах зала, и оттуда ему видно Дэнни на сцене, высматривающего свою семью и машущего им, и потом он видит, как Дэнни продолжает вглядываться, и Стайлз поднимает руку. Он видит, что Дэнни замечает это, и на мгновение его лицо озаряется улыбкой. Только на мгновение, но она была – улыбка с ямочками.

Это не много, но этого достаточно. Потому что Лидия и Эллисон не с ним, так что это просто Стайлз, и –

И потом рядом с ним садится Джексон.

«Хэй», - говорит он. Стайлз не до конца уверен в том, как на это отвечать.

«Итак, - продолжает Джексон, - в последнее время ты проводил с Дэнни много времени».

Для Джексона это относительно нейтральное заявление, так что Стайлз считает это хорошим началом.

«Я не пытаюсь украсть твоего лучшего друга», - говорит Стайлз и вспоминает недавний разговор со Скоттом.

«Я беспокоюсь не об _этом_, Стилински, - говорит Джексон, - просто старайся удерживаться в штанах, когда я поблизости. Почему ты пахнешь гибискусом?»

Только в середине концерта Стайлз понимает, что это настолько близко к благословению Джексона, насколько для него это вообще возможно, и он действительно, действительно не знает, когда все, кроме Дэнни, решили поддержать их несуществующие отношения.

Он старается сосредоточиться на том, как сексуально выглядит Дэнни, играющий на басу, с распущенным галстуком-бабочкой, пока Джексон не толкает его локтем с многозначительным: «Я тебя чую».

«Так пойди и сядь где-нибудь ещё», - бормочет Стайлз, но разговор с Джексоном уже сам по себе полностью убивает всякое возбуждение.

После окончания концерта и стоячих оваций Стайлз выходит на стоянку и садится в свой Джип, глядя на цветы на соседнем сидении. Его машина припаркована рядом с машиной Дэнни, он откидывается на сидении, забрасывает ноги на руль и ждёт. Он понимает, что ждать недолго, но.

«Ммм, - раздаётся голос с заднего сидения, где ты _был_, Стайлз? Это было действительно долгое ожидание».

Честно говоря, Стайлз не мог бы поручиться, что не обмочил себе штаны.

«Пора выдвигаться! - жизнерадостно объявляет Питер Хейл, пересаживаясь на переднее сидение и подбирая букет. - Хотя это _милые_ цветы. Жаль, на самом деле жаль».

Питер открывает дверь и выбрасывает букет на тротуар, и внутри Стайлза что-то опускается. Это – этого не происходит.

«Какого чёрта», - произносит Стайлз так медленно, как только способен, что не особенно медленно. В его бардачке лежит аконит, совсем немного, в качестве меры предосторожности, но Питер сидит прямо перед бардачком, так что это неподходящий план.

«Я похищаю тебя, - говорит Питер и выпускает когти. Он протягивает левую руку и кладёт ладонь на затылок Стайлз. - Соблаговолишь вставить ключ в замок зажигания, Стайлз?»

«Почему? - настойчиво спрашивает Стайлз, заводя машину. - Ты не можешь укусить меня, Питер».

«Нет, - благодушно соглашается Питер, - но я думаю, у тебя есть друг, который захочет тебя спасти, и я думаю, что Эллисон уже достаточно похищали, тебе не кажется?»

«То есть ты используешь меня, чтобы заставить Скотта присоединиться к стае Дерека», - говорит Стайлз.

«Ну разве ты не умный малый? - Питер зубасто улыбается. - Но нет, я использую тебя, чтобы заставить Скотта присоединиться к моей стае. Изначально он был моим бетой, в конце концов. Поверни налево».

Они едут к лесу, очевидно, в направлении к старому дому Хейлов.

«Значит, Дерек об этом не знает», - говорит Стайлз, решив, что со злодеем нужно поддерживать разговор.

«Ну, я, конечно, надеюсь, что нет», - отвечает Питер.

Это не сработает. Стайлз верит в это где-то в глубине души, но на данном этапе его по большей части беспокоит то, что с ним случится, прежде чем план Питера провалится.

«Тогда ты хочешь, чтобы я позвонил Скотту?» - спрашивает Стайлз, когда они приближаются к лесу.

«Нет. В конце концов он появится сам».

«В подвал», - говорит Питер, когда они подъезжают к дому. Его горячая ладонь всё ещё на затылке Стайлза, он подводит его к лестнице и подталкивает, чтобы он спустился.

«Я никогда не понимал, зачем в этом доме подвал, - бормочет Стайлз, - мы ведь живём в Калифорнии».

Питер улыбается ему, всё ещё показывая слишком много зубов, ещё раз подталкивает Стайлза и наручниками приковывает его к стене.

«А теперь, - говорит он, - мы ждём».

«Не мог бы ты просто вырубить меня или что-нибудь в этом роде?» - просит Стайлз.

«Стайлз, - укоризненно говорит Питер, - с тобой совсем не весело. _Я_ думал, что мы могли бы поболтать».

«Я не думаю, что нам на самом деле есть о чём разговаривать», - говорит Стайлз. Хотя, наверное, ему стоит продолжать разговаривать с Питером, потому что Стайлз умеет освобождаться от наручников. Иногда. Он практиковался с папиными наручниками дома, и Питер приковал только одну руку Стайлза, правую, и это означает, что Стайлзу только нужно засунуть руку в свой карман так, чтобы Питер этого не заметил. У Стайлза не получилось достать из бардачка аконит, но он носит с собой заколки для волос, и они точно нужны ему не для того, чтобы применять их по назначению. Хотя время от времени он даёт их Эллисон.

«Дерек говорит, что ты состоишь в стае людей», - говорит Питер, пока Стайлз пытается разобраться со своими карманами.

«Это не стая, это группа, - говорит Стайлз. Конечно, Дерек посчитал их стаей. - Группа поддержки для людей, которые были использованы оборотнями».

«Лидия, - почти благоговейно вздыхает Питер, - конечно. Она способна на такое. Она просто что-то, не так ли?»

«Пожалуйста, прекрати говорить о ней», - Стайлз стискивает зубы, и дело не только в его попытках достать заколки одной рукой.

«Ты ничего не хочешь у меня спросить? - интересуется Питер. - Можно было бы мило побеседовать, пока мы ждём».

«Ладно, что ты делал в Сан-Франциско?» - спрашивает Стайлз, и Питер бросает на него взгляд, слишком быстрый и тяжёлый. Стайлзу наверняка не следует играть так открыто, но, по крайней мере, пока Питер смотрит ему в лицо, он не смотрит на его руки.

«Занимался делами, - резко отвечает Питер. - Уверен, ты не поймёшь».

«Хорошо, - говорит Стайлз, - хорошая беседа. Мы действительно лучше узнаём друг друга. Это определённо двухсторонний разговор».

Питер хмурится и уходит наверх, видимо, дожидаться Скотта. Стайлз ещё немного возится с заколками и втыкает их в замочную скважину наручников. Он задаётся вопросом, может ли Питер это слышать. Кажется, что он на это способен. Попытаться стоит в любом случае – даже если Питер его поймает, возможно, он не будет такой самодовольной задницей после того, как Стайлз взломает его наручники.

Питер бросил букет Дэнни на стоянке, что совсем не похоже на заметание следов. Стайлз обдумывает варианты истолкования выброшенных цветов, и ему не кажется, что Дэнни мог бы посчитать это оскорблением, так что, возможно, он понял, что что-то не так. Не то чтобы – Дэнни не сможет приехать за ним, по крайней мере, без помощи Дитона.

На самом деле первым появляется Джексон. Стайлз узнаёт норовистое урчание его Порше, и затем скорее слышит, чем видит, его столкновение с Питером.

«Где Стилински, ублюдок? - спрашивает Джексон. - Я чувствую на тебе запах тех цветов».

«Я ожидал Скотта», - почти мирно замечает Питер.

«Я могу победить тебя, - говорит Джексон и напряжённо, злобно добавляет, - Лидия рассказала мне –»

«И снова Лидия. Вы все довольно сильно на ней зациклены»

Джексон рычит.

«Не выказывай неуважение к старшим, - говорит Питер и добавляет, продолжая разговор, - она рассказала тебе _всё?»_

Щёлкают расстегнувшиеся наручники. Стайлз освобождает руку и пытается понять, стоит ли ему подняться по лестнице и присоединиться к Питеру с Джексоном в их разборке оборотней. Он решает, что у него есть шанс удивить Питера и надеется, что Джексон сделает что-нибудь глупое. Это же Джексон.

Следующая машина подъезжает, когда Стайлз поднимается по лестнице. Она не принадлежит Скотту, потому что у Скотта нет машины. Когда Стайлз оказывается наверху, Питер стоит к нему спиной, Джексон повернулся к дороге, а Стайлз – у него нет ничего, чем можно ударить Питера по голове.

Так что вместо этого он прыгает Питеру на спину и понимает, что это была ужасная идея, когда Питер оборачивается волком. Стайлз кричит. Джексон поворачивается к Стайлзу и Питеру. Дэнни взбегает по ступенькам.

Стайлз всё ещё на спине Питера, тот извивается под ним, и Джексон тоже превращается, и Дэнни – Стайлз не может сказать, что делает Дэнни. Питер сбрасывает Стайлза с себя, и Стайлз ударяется спиной и головой о твёрдую древесину пола, откатившись в сторону.

Это больно.

Ему больно. Со стороны слышится рычание, но Стайлз не переворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, пока его не переворачивает Дэнни.

«Ты, - говорит Стайлз, - разве ты не должен что-то делать?»

«Думаю, Джексон разберётся», - мягко отвечает Дэнни.

«Не может быть, - бормочет Стайлз. - Он же Джексон».

«Ты в порядке?»

Стайлз не знает.

«Я не знаю, - выдыхает он. - Больно. Смотри за оборотнями».

Дэнни ощупывает его голову, придерживая за рёбра. Стайлз морщится.

«Оборотни», - повторяет он, потому что Дэнни должен смотреть не на Стайлза, он должен наблюдать за оборотнями, потому что оборотни не особенно беспокоятся по поводу сопутствующего ущерба. Стайлз слышит рычание на заднем фоне, рычание, шипение и тяжёлые удары.

«Скотт?» - спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дэнни даже не шевелится.

«Я ему позвонил. Ты в порядке?»

А потом позади Дэнни раздаётся шипение, и рычание, и что-то ещё, что-то нераспознаваемое, и Стайлз вертится, пытаясь приподняться, чтобы суметь это увидеть. Ему кажется, что он сломал рёбра. Боль именно такая, как он представлял боль в сломанных рёбрах.

Ему не много удаётся увидеть, но из того, что удаётся – из того, что он видит, кажется, что Джексон убил Питера. Там кровь. Много крови. Питер не двигается, а Джексон –

«Чёрт», - говорит Дэнни.

Джексон с трудом дышит, когда медленно становится человеком, и кажется маленьким.

Скотт взбегает по лестнице, за ним Эллисон. Позади них Айзек, а потом Дерек, Эрика и Бойд.

«Привет», - говорит Стайлз.

Слишком многое происходит одновременно – Стайлз видит, как искажается лицо Дерека, и он понимает, что не должен удивляться. Скотт видит Стайлза, садится рядом с Дэнни и спрашивает: «Ты в порядке?»

«Думаю, я сломал ребро», - безразлично отвечает Стайлз. Он смотрит в потолок.

«Он, - говорит Джексон, - Лидия».

Дерек рычит и подходит к телу Питера, лежащему ничком на полу, оно искривлено и деформировано, наполовину человеческое наполовину нет. Его беты подходят к нему, собираются вокруг, и Стайлз не знает, что это значит. Они должны были знать. Они должны были знать, что Питер не был – он должен сказать что-то. Он должен сказать Дереку, что Питер хотел собственную стаю, собирался её собрать. Ему хочется сказать, что это не должно было стать сюрпризом, что Питер уже однажды умирал. Но Скотт говорит первым:

«Нам нужно отвезти его ко мне. Моя мама –»

Дэнни кивает и притягивает голову Стайлза к своему плечу, поднимая его.

Стайлз наверное должен быть этим смущён. Дэнни ведь даже не оборотень.

«Я позвоню его отцу», - говорит Скотт.

«Возьми мою машину, - бормочет Стайлз в плечо Дэнни, тёплое, мягкое и приятно пахнущее. - Ключи внутри – которые больше».

Скотт и Дэнни бережно укладывают Стайлза на заднее сидение Джипа, и когда Дэнни выезжает на дорогу, Стайлз позволяет себе уснуть.

Когда Стайлз просыпается в госпитале, его отец сидит рядом.

«Мелисса сказала, что тебе нужно кое-что мне рассказать», - говорит он.

Стайлз смотрит на него, на морщины на его лице. Стайлз думает о том, сколько бы их было, если бы не было Стайлза.

«Это может подождать, - говорит отец, - но тебе нужно будет мне рассказать, - и, прежде чем Стайлз снова засыпает, - ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю».

Стайлз знает. Он спит больше, дольше. Когда он просыпается снова, он узнаёт, что сломал рёбра. На самом деле, даже несколько штук. Мама Скотта говорит, что с ним всё будет в порядке.

«Оборотни» - говорит он отцу, проснувшись. - Прости меня, я не» - и он не знает, что говорить дальше. Он сожалеет о своей лжи, но он не знал, что ещё делать, и его извинения ему самому кажутся жалкими.

«Мне тоже жаль», - говорит его отец, и Стайлз рассказывает ему всё остальное, наблюдая, как что-то будто надламывается в глазах отца. Когда они замолкают, в палату входит Мелисса МакКолл и кладёт одну руку на спину его папы, и другую – на плечо Стайлза.

Вскоре Стайлз возвращается домой.

Его навещает Лидия с туго стянутыми в хвост волосами.

«Джексон защищал твою честь», - сообщает ей Стайлз.

«Как будто я в этом нуждалась», - фыркает она, но с нежностью.

«Тебе следовало дать ему самодельную бомбу, - говорит Стайлз, - чтобы защитить твою честь с её помощью».

Лидия улыбается ему.

«Дэнни здесь», - говорит она.

Это оказывается правдой.

«Привет, - говорит Стайлз, когда он заходит. - Спасибо».

«Спасибо тебе, - отвечает Дэнни. - За цветы».

Стайлз действительно не знает, что сказать на это.

«Пожалуйста», - отвечает он, потому что его учили быть вежливым.

Они ненадолго замолкают. Стайлз может снова уснуть. А ещё у него сломано три ребра.

«У меня сломано три ребра», - говорит Стайлз, чтобы поддержать разговор.

«Мы слышали», - кивает Дэнни.

Стайлз снова засыпает.

Он возвращается в школу в четверг, и хотя технически он не принимает участия в тренировках из-за боли в сломанных рёбрах, ему всё равно нужно находиться в зале, пока занимаются все остальные. Стайлз как раз пытается сбежать из раздевалки, когда его перехватывает полуголый Дэнни.

«Наши завтрашние планы в силе, верно?» - спрашивает он.

«Да? - неуверенно говорит Стайлз. - Я имею в виду – да, определённо, конечно. Мм. Хочешь сначала поужинать вместе?»

Эллисон со Скоттом идут на ужин перед вечером встречи выпускников, так что Стайлзу кажется, что так и нужно себя вести. Дэнни выглядит удивлённым, и полуголым, и Стайлзу действительно нужно убраться из раздевалки, прежде чем он сделает что-нибудь глупое, или ещё более глупое. Дэнни смотрит на него. Стайлз старается поддерживать зрительный контакт и не смотреть на соски Дэнни.

«Да», - наконец отвечает Дэнни.

«Отлично! - слишком громко восклицает Стайлз. - Я заеду за тобой в шесть. Мм. Мне нужно идти. На занятия».

До следующего урока ещё больше десяти минут, так что Стайлз чувствует настоящее облегчение, когда Дэнни просто говорит «хорошо» и возвращается обратно к своему шкафчику. Стайлз идёт к Джексону, чтобы спросить у него, куда лучше пригласить Дэнни на ужин.

«Я не знаю, Стилински, - говорит Джексон, захлопывая свой шкафчик, и уходит, - просто не проси нас с Лидией пойти с вами».

Стайлз следует за ним, лавируя между другими учениками в коридоре.

«Слушай, Джексон, я знаю, что ты задница, я просто прошу совета».

«Я спас тебе жизнь, я ничего тебе не должен», - говорит Джексон.

«Питер не собирался меня убивать», - бормочет Стайлз.

«Неважно, - цедит Джексон, - я спас твою задницу, я позволил тебе встречаться с моим лучшим другом и не стану давать тебе советов».

«Хотя бы скажи, какой его любимый ресторан? И я отстану».

«Он любит суши», - бросает Джексон.

Ну конечно. Разумеется, Дэнни, который ест приблизительно нулевой процент из всех продуктов, любит сырую рыбу. Стайлз никогда даже не ел суши, но ему кажется, что они должны ему понравиться, потому что ему нравится практически любая еда. Но он всё равно видит в этом какую-то иронию.

«Хорошо, - кричит он вслед уходящему Джексону. Спасибо».

Джексон только показывает ему средний палец, потому что Джексон настоящая задница. Стайлзу кажется, что они становятся друзьями, вот только это совсем не так.

Стайлз находит суши-ресторан с лучшими отзывами в районе Йелпа, звонит туда и резервирует столик.

В шесть часов в пятницу Стайлз в свежевыглаженной новой одежде паркуется около дома Дэнни и с минуту борется с желанием проверить своё отражение в зеркале. Он подходит к дому и успевает постучать, прежде чем Дэнни оттягивает его в сторону, схватив за локоть.

«Пока тебя не увидела моя мама, - объясняет Дэнни, - или мои сёстры. Я пытался тебе написать, ты действительно, действительно этого не хочешь».

«Чего?» - спрашивает Стайлз, пока Дэнни тянет его к машине.

«Фотографироваться, - говорит Дэнни, поворачиваясь, - и они... - он замолкает, останавливается и сглатывает. - Ты хорошо выглядишь».

«Ты тоже, - отвечает Стайлз, потому что это правда, потому что Дэнни _никогда_ не выглядит плохо, но прямо сейчас он выглядит особенно хорошо. - Мм, но спасибо. Это всё Лидия».

«Дэниел! - раздаётся с порога дома женский голос, в котором Стайлз может угадать только маму Дэнни. - Фотографии!»

Дэнни стонет, но только крепче сжимает руку Стайлза и ведёт его обратно к дому.

«Спасибо за то, что отвлёк», - бормочет он.

«Прости? - неуверенно говорит Стайлз, чувствуя себя запутавшимся. - Дэниел».

«Замолкни. Как будто Стайлз твоё настоящее имя», - парирует Дэнни, и в этом есть смысл. Очко в пользу Дэнни.

«Нет, не настоящее», - соглашается Стайлз, а потом они оказываются в доме Дэнни, и мама Дэнни говорит: «Ох, ну разве вы не _красавцы_».

А потом три девочки сбегают по лестнице, две из них близняшки. И ещё кот, большой и полосатый. Скорее всего, тот самый кот, которому недавно кололи инъекции.

«Здравствуйте», - говорит Стайлз.

Одна из близняшек хихикает, а девочка постарше, которая не близняшка и уже даже возможно учится в старшей школе, окидывает Стайлза оценивающим взглядом, после чего поворачивается к Дэнни.

«Пойдёт», - одобрительно кивает она.

«Я стою прямо здесь», - говорит Стайлз, но она уже поднимается по лестнице обратно. Стайлз всегда ладил с маленькими детьми лучше, чем с подростками, так что он наклоняется поговорить с двумя младшими девочками. Их зовут Джойс и Бет, и они волшебницы. Стайлз поднимает взгляд на Дэнни, который выглядит немного смущённым.

«Фотографии», - напоминает мама Дэнни и ставит их на лестнице.

«Вам нужно будет отослать несколько копий моему папе», - говорит ей Стайлз, и она улыбается в ответ: «Ну конечно!»

После этого Стайлз слегка отвлекается из-за руки, которой Дэнни обнимает его за талию, положив ладонь на его бедро. Они приблизительно одного роста, но когда они стоят так близко, у Стайлза возникает странное ощущение, что они как будто приходятся друг другу впору. Он неподвижно стоит для снимка, а потом другого, и ещё одного, пока Дэнни не вздыхает: «Мам, нам нужно идти».

«Хорошо проведите время!» - радостно кричит она им вслед.

«У тебя милая мама, - говорит Стайлз, когда они оказываются в машине, - и сёстры тоже».

«Да, - говорит Дэнни, и Стайлз думает о том, вспомнил ли сейчас Дэнни о том, что мама Стайлза умерла, это иногда случается в подобных ситуациях. Но сейчас это невозможно определить. - Куда мы едем?»

«В суши? - спрашивает Стайлз. - Джексон сказал, что ты любишь суши, так что я нашёл место в Йелпе – я никогда не был в суши-ресторане, так что ты должен будешь сказать мне, что заказывать. Или если Джексон мне солгал и ты _не_ любишь суши, то альтернатива пицца. Твой выбор».

«Суши подойдут, - говорит Дэнни, - если ты сможешь с ними справиться».

«Ты шутишь? - негодующе спрашивает Стайлз. - Конечно, смогу».

Выясняется, что на самом деле он не может. Он останавливает свой выбор на роллах «калифорния» («Потому что мы в Калифорнии, это совершенно логично, верно?»), а то, что заказывает для себя Дэнни, без рыбы, и Стайлз не особенно хорошо владеет палочками. Но это заставляет Дэнни смеяться и в какой-то момент наклониться через стол, чтобы накормить его, и, к собственному удивлению, Стайлз не чувствует себя из-за этого неловко.

На самом деле, Стайлзу вообще удивительно комфортно, и он не уверен, свидание это или нет, хотя это очень даже возможно, но это почему-то не вызывает у него судорог ужаса, как он ожидал. По большей части они с Дэнни просто разговаривают, обсуждая музыку, и оборотней, и Мир Варкрафта, и если они _на_ свидании, то оно очень похоже на не-свидание, а если они не на свидании – ну, это тоже, как ни странно, похоже на не-свидание.

Но Стайлз всё же немного надеется на то, что это свидание, что возможно объясняет, почему он говорит: «Нет, я заплачу», - когда им приносят счёт.

«Но я съел большую часть дорогой еды», - говорит Дэнни.

«Но ведь я тебя сюда пригласил», - настаивает Стайлз, всё ещё удерживая свою ладонь на руке Дэнни поверх счёта, и Дэнни смотрит на него, пожимает плечами и говорит: «Хорошо, я заплачу в следующий раз».

«Хорошо, - говорит Стайлз. Потом он смотрит на Дэнни, и, потому что самоконтроль Стайлза и так уже продержался слишком долго, в этот момент он исчезает. - Мы встречаемся?»

Дэнни моргает, медленно и плавно, и, кажется, чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

«Мы бы не могли?» - спрашивает Дэнни, с неловкостью и почти злостью, и Стайлз – очень похоже, что Стайлз всё испортил.

«Нет! - быстро говорит Стайлз, и лицо Дэнни слегка искажается, становясь немного злее, и Стайлзу кажется, что он собирается позвонить Джексону, и Джексон сделает всё, чтобы превратить жизнь Стайлза в ад. - Я имею в виду – да. Я не знаю. Я не знал!»

«Стайлз, - вздыхает Дэнни, - что ты пытаешься сказать».

Стайлз поднимает руку, потирая голову.

«Я _хотел_ бы этого, - объясняет он. - Я просто –»

«Стайлз, ты пригласил меня на ужин, - произносит Дэнни, - и я согласился».

«Но на вечер встречи выпускников мы идём как друзья. Или что-то в этом роде, я даже не знаю. Так ведь?»

«Так, - осторожно отвечает Дэнни, - но потом ты пригласил меня на ужин. И настоял на том, чтобы заплатить».

«Правильно, - кивает Стайлз. - Потому что я хочу с тобой встречаться».

Дэнни смотрит на него, моргает и начинает улыбаться.

«Хорошо, - говорит он. - Ты знаешь, что ты ужасен в этом?»

«Да. Но ты вроде как самый горячий парень в школе, а я как бы гигантское недоразумение».

«Самый горячий парень в школе? - повторяет Дэнни, приподнимая брови. - Даже не начинай, Стилински. Это не фильм Джона Хьюза».

«Да, - соглашается Стайлз, - этот про оборотней».

«Кроме того, - Дэнни наклоняется ближе, - ты и сам очень даже ничего».

Стайлзу хочется замереть и податься вперёд, к бархатному голосу Дэнни и этой улыбке, которой он не видел раньше, чуть больше обнажающей зубы, с оттенком чего-то не совсем дружелюбного.

«Значит, я привлекателен для парней-геев, - ухмыляется Стайлз, откровенно разглядывая Дэнни, просто потому что теперь он _может_. - Знаешь, я как-то задавался этим вопросом».

«Да. Немного ненавидел тебя за это, знаешь?»

«Мне просто хотелось узнать!»

Дэнни протягивает руку через стол и проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Стайлза. Стайлз не совсем уверен, как себя вести в этой ситуации, не уверен, что делать с большими, тёмными глазами Дэнни.

«С таким ртом, который ты не можешь держать закрытым, как ты сам думаешь?» - спрашивает Дэнни, и рот Стайлза непроизвольно открывается. Дэнни закрывает его, надавив на подбородок.

«Дэнни», - произносит Стайлз и облизывает палец Дэнни, потому что он не знает, что ещё сделать. Он не вполне уверен в том, что люди так флиртуют. Он почти уверен, что лизать чей-то палец не сексуально, но это Дэнни сейчас принадлежит наступление.

Дыхание Дэнни прерывается, так что, возможно, ответ Стайлза не так плох.

«Мм, - подаёт голос Стайлз, - если я сейчас заплачу, мы сможем пообжиматься в машине?»

Ведь, похоже, всё идёт к этому.

«Пойду заберу наши пальто», - говорит Дэнни.

Их руки находят друг друга, как только они выходят из ресторана, и потому Стайлз не может одеть своё пальто, но ему слишком тепло, чтобы беспокоиться об этом, и когда они добираются до машины, Дэнни идёт за Стайлзом на сторону водительского сидения.

«Мм», - Стайлз протягивает руку, чтобы отпереть дверь. Дэнни мягко берёт его за плечи, разворачивая к себе.

«Стилински, - продолжает Дэнни их разговор, - как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пообжиматься_ около_ машины?»

«Довольно хорошо, на самом деле», - отвечает Стайлз и тянется к воротничку рубашки Дэнни, притягивая его к себе, а Дэнни обхватывает ладонями лицо Стайлза и переворачивает все представления Стайлза о собственном рте.

Стайлз целовался раньше, когда играл в бутылочку с другими детьми в дневном лагере средней школы, так что он совершенно точно знает, как целоваться, поскольку знает, что в этом задействованы рты.

Но Дэнни целуется совсем не как девочка из средней школы, играющая в бутылочку.

Что, скорее всего, к лучшему.

Дэнни начинает осторожно, но это не длится долго, и ещё быстрее кончается, когда Стайлз понимает, что он может прикусить нижнюю губу Дэнни, заставляя его растаять.

Дэнни слегка мурлычет, когда они отстраняются, изучая Стайлза.

«Ты быстро учишься», - говорит он спустя мгновение.

«Ты ведь не знаешь, у меня может быть полно опыта», - говорит Стайлз, и Дэнни просто улыбается, возможно слегка самодовольно, и говорит: «О, я знаю».

И тогда Стайлз снова притягивает его к себе, чтобы настоять на своём, и Стайлзу кажется, что ему это удаётся, потому что Дэнни издаёт низкий напряжённый звук и притягивает Стайлза ближе, прежде чем сказать: «Кажется, нас ждут танцы».

«Я на самом деле не люблю танцевать», - говорит Стайлз.

«Думаю, наши друзья-оборотни начнут нас искать, если мы не появимся».

«Друзья-оборотни, - повторяет Стайлз, слегка рассмеявшись, и он не уверен, в эндорфинах ли дело или в чём-то ещё, или это просто Дэнни, который – здесь. - Они беспокоятся, не правда ли? Хорошо, пойдём, ты меня убедил».

Дэнни подаётся вперёд и целует Стайлза в уголок рта.

«Ты уверен, что больше не нуждаешься в убеждениях?» - спрашивает он.

«Прекращай соблазнения. Со мной этого не нужно, потому что для тебя это слишком легко».

Дэнни тепло улыбается и обходит машину, чтобы сесть с другой стороны, и теперь они могут ехать в школу. Его волосы в полном беспорядке. Это сделал Стайлз? Стайлз более чем уверен, что это сделал он.

«Знаешь, со стрижкой под машинку нельзя даже сказать, что я был совращён», - говорит Стайлз.

«Совращён, - повторяет Дэнни. - Я совратил тебя?»

«А разве _нет?_»

«Это будет похоже на разговор о том, встречаемся ли мы?»

«Нет, пока ты не сделаешь лицо, как будто собираешься натравить на меня Джексона или что-то в этом роде».

«Я сделал такое лицо?» - спрашивает Дэнни в притворной обиде, и Стайлз снова удивляется тому, как это легко, что теперь они встречаются. Он перекладывает руку с коробки передач на бедро Дэнни, и Дэнни позволяет ему это.

Когда они подъезжают к школе и выходят из машины, Дэнни хватает Стайлза и снова целует, положив руку на его поясницу так, будто он собирается перегнуть его через капот.

«Вот так, - говорит он, - теперь и по тебе будет заметно».

Стайлз дотрагивается до своих губ, но ему не кажется, что теперь они должны выглядеть как-то иначе.

«Мм. Спасибо, наверное. То есть я рад, что ты не пытаешься сделать вид, будто ничего не было».

Дэнни просто улыбается ему, и Стайлз обнаруживает себя поправляющим галстук Дэнни.

«Хорошо, - вздыхает Стайлз. - Хорошо. Пойдём».

Они входят в слабо освещённый спортзал с плохими декорациями и разбавленным пуншем. Они входят, и Лидия бросает на них один взгляд и улыбается так, что на миг кажется, будто её лицо может треснуть, по-настоящему и широко и радостно, а Джексон по большей части выглядит так, словно ему не по себе, но всё равно ударяется с Дэнни кулаками, что оставляет у Стайлза странное ощущение, как будто он – завоевание Дэнни, и Скотт забрасывает руку ему на плечо и спрашивает, можно ли ему потанцевать с бойфрендом Стайлза, и Стайлз пожимает плечами и спрашивает Эллисон, не возражает ли она. Эрика, Бойд и Айзек тоже здесь, в углу зала, и кажется, они чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке, но Скотт в их стае, так что он приводит их, глупо улыбаясь и говоря ни о чём конкретном или возможно о фильмах про Трансформеров. Стайлз удивляется тому, как нормально это прошло, всё это, и когда он тянется через пространство между ними, его рука находит там руку Дэнни, уже ждущую его, и на самом деле это намного лучше, чем нормально.

Примечание:  
Единственный, кто умер, это Питер Хейл, хотя если вы действительно его любите, то можете просто верить, что позже он снова вернулся, хотя, кажется, потом это может стать проблемой.


End file.
